I Know
by Topp Klass Malang
Summary: Aku hanya penderita Nyctalopia, banyak hal yang kuterima dari orang-orang terdekatku. sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kudapatkan... TOPP DOGG FF. KiJoon. P-Joon. XeJoon. CHAP 4 UPDATED!
1. Nyctalopia

Tittle : I Know [Areo].

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Frindship.

Pair : KiJoon, XeJoon, P-Jeon, HanJoo, P-Nissi.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Jeon.

Warning : BL, DLDR, Yaoi, Bisa jadi Incest, Miss Typo(s), AU, OOC, Crack Pair, RnR.

Chapter 1 : Nyctalopia.

#Hojoon Pov.

_Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi semua yang kuinginkan selalu kudapat._

_Aku bukan orang yang beruntung…._

_Tapi aku menyadari bahwa semua itu kudapat bukan dari jerih payahku,_

_Melainkan pemberian orang lain karena keadaanku._

_Mereka memang teman-temanku,_

_Tetapi aku takut jika alasan di baliknya adalah kasihan padaku._

_Aku tidak membenci mereka sedikitpun._

_Aku hanya ingin melakukan semuanya sendiri,_

_Dengan usahaku sendiri,_

_Untuk mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan…_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berlari dengan panik, sesekali kulihat jam tanganku. Pukul 6 lewat 15 menit. Aku harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum gelap.

" Hojoon_ie_!." Kudengar suara Hyosang _hyung _memanggil, dia menungguku di depan rumah ternyata. Aku mempercepat lariku. Aku segera memeluknya saat akhirnya aku sampai.

" _Ya_! ini sudah pukul berapa?." Tanyanya, suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

" _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_! _Mianhae_!." Kataku.

" _Aigoo_… Syukurlah kau sudah pulang. Ayo kita masuk." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

" Sudah kubilang, biar aku jemput saja." Katanya.

" _Anieyo hyung, _aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tadi hanya ketinggalan _bus_." Kataku.

" Aishh… lain kali aku akan menjemput." Katanya memaksa.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Selalu seperti itu, aku masih bisa melakukan semua itu sendirian.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Ssstt… cepat ganti baju, makan malam sudah menunggu." Katanya kalem sambil tersenyum padaku, dan aku hanya bisa menurut.

Namaku Jeon Hojoon, dan dia adalah Jin Hyosang, kakak tiriku. Sebelum ibunya menikah dengan ayahku, ibunya memiliki suami ke-2 sehingga dia punya kakak tiri juga, namanya Kim Taeyang, dia sedang berkunjung ke kampung halamannya di Busan. Kami hanya tinggal bertiga. Dan Hyosang _hyung_ sangat memanjakanku, dia bilang itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai kakak. Tapi, aku sudah ingin menghentikan semua itu. Aku ingin mandiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

" Taeyang _hyung_ besok akan kesini." Kataku ditengah makan malam.

" _Jinjja_? Dia tidak menghubungiku." Tanya Hyosang _hyung_.

" Mungkin kau belum membaca pesannya." Kataku.

" Baiklah, besok setelah menjempunya di stasiun aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Hyosang _hyung_.

" Mungkin besok aku pulang bersama Hansol dan Byungjoo. Jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu menjemputku." Kataku.

" Baiklah. Pastikan kau pulang sekolah bersama Hansol dan Byungjoo sampai disini, dan aku melihatnya." Katanya.

" _Hyung_!." Kataku sedeikit marah.

" _Wae_?." Tanyanya bingung.

" _Hyung_, _nan gwaenchanayo_… " Kataku sambil memelankan nada suaraku, " aku sudah 18 tahun. _Hyung _tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti pulang dengan selamat. Aku janji tidak akan terlambat lagi. Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Lanjutku.

Dia menghela nafas panjang. " Aku adalah _hyung_mu. Aku tidak mau kecelakaan itu kembali terulang. Dan itu tidak hanya satu atau dua kali hojoon_ie_… aku yakin kau sangat tau bagaimana aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku tidak meresa terbebani karenamu." Kata Hyosang _hyung_.

" Tapi melihatmu seperti itu… akulah yang terbebani." Kataku pelan.

Kami terdiam agak lama, kemudian Hyosang _hyung_ berkata, " Hojoon_ie_…" panggilnya.

" _Nde_?." Sahutku pelan.

" Aku akan membelikanmu tongkat jika kau mau. Kau bisa keluar sendiri kapanpun kau mau, asalkan seseorang ada bersamamu, dan kau bisa pulang dengan selamat." Kata Hyosang _hyung_.

Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum senang. " Terimakasih banyak_ hyung_! _Saranghae_!." Kataku senang.

#Hojoon Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

#Hyosang Pov.

Bagaimanapun aku selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginan Hojoon. Aku mencintainya, bukan sebagai adik. Sebelum ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya, aku bertemu dengannya dan hanya dia seorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh hati. Tak lama setelah itu ternyata kami harus bersatu sebagai sebuah keluarga. Tak ada yang tau tentang perasaanku bahkan kakak tiriku Taeyang _hyung_.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak bisa menghapus rasa cintaku padanya. Dan apapun yang terjadi, sebisa mungkin aku akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, dan menjaganya dengan baik.

Malam itu aku menelfon Taeyang _hyung_. Saat aku resah aku akan bercerita padanya, dia sangat bijak menurutku, dan benar-benar seperti kakak yang baik.

" _Hyung_…" sapaku.

[[ Kau belum tidur? _Waeyo_?.]] Tanya Taeyang _hyung_, suaranya memang serak karena sepertinya di tengah tidurnya dia menerima telfonku.

" Hojoon bilang kau besok akan pulang." Kataku.

[[ _Geurae_… Aku sudah mengirimu pesan, apa kau belum membacanya?]]

" Baru saja kubaca…" jawabku.

Kudengar dia menghela nafas panjang. [[Lalu kenapa kau menelfonku? Aku harus bangun pagi untuk bisa pulang tepat waktu ke Seoul…]] Katanya lirih.

Aku tersenyum kecil, Taeyang _hyung_ tidak akan bisa marah. Dia sangat sabar pada siapapun, khususnya aku dan Hojoon. " Aku hanya resah_ hyung_. Apa kau pikir aku sudah sangat keras menjaga Hojoon?." Tanyaku.

Taeyang _hyung_ terdiam agak lama, sepertinya dia mulai memperhatikan topik yang kuceritakan.

[[ Sebenarnya maksudmu pada Hojoon itu baik. Aku sangat mengerti hal itu…]] kata Taeyang _hyung_. Aku terdiam menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. [[ Apa kau ingat saat Hojoon mengalami kecelakaan?.]] tanyanya.

" _Nde_, aku sangat ingat." Jawabku singkat.

[[ Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kau jauh bisa mengekspresikan semua emosi itu dengan mudah. Karena hal itulah kau semakin ingin melindungi Hojoon. Tapi cobalah untuk menahan semua itu. Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia sudah mulai beranjak dewasa, dan yang pasti dia akan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bisa menjaganya.]] kata Taeyang _hyung_ dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku sedikit tidak menyukai saat dimana Hojoon pasti akan memiliki seorang kekasih. Karena aku masih mencintainya.

" Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Kataku pelan.

[[ Boleh kau mencobanya, tapi kau harus benar-benaqr bisa melepasnya, aku yakin kau masih belum bisa melakukannya sekarang. Aku sangat mengerti tentangmu Hyosang_ie_. Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti dulu.]]

Aku ingin menyangkal, tapi memang perkataan Taeyang _hyung_ sangat benar. Aku selalu mengatakan aku bisa melakukannya, tapi sebenarnya aku masih belum rela melakukannya, apalagi hal ini menyangkut Hojoon.

" Kau selalu tau aku _hyung_… Kita coba lihat hasilnya seperti apa." Kataku pelan.

[[ _Araseo_… sekarang, apa masih ada sesuatu yang kau risaukan, dan ingin kau ceritakan?." Tanya Taeyang _hyung_.

" _Aniya_… Kurasa aku akan tutup telfonnya. _Mian_, mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Sampai jumpa besok _hyung_." Kataku, lalu aku menutup telfonnya.

Memang benar, hal paling membuatku menyalahkan diriku adalah, diasaat Hojoon mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu, seharusnya aku menjemputnya dan tidak membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Kecelakaan _bus_ itu terjadi tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Dia selamat, tetapi sesuatu melukai matanya, dan dia menderita _Nyctalopia_ atau rabun senja. Dia tidak bisa melihat pada malam hari. Sejak itu aku terus menjaganya dengan ketat. Kemanapun dia pergi aku harus bersamanya.

Dia memang tidak mengalami trauma, tapi hal itulah yang menjadi trauma terbesarku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apapun pada Hojoon, meski dia terus memaksa untuk bisa melakukan semua sendirian.

Dia pernah tidak pulang semalaman karena terlambat, dan dia tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang pada malam hari, hingga keesokkan harinya dia pulang dengan keadaan lusuh, dan itu terjadi beberapa kali, atau terkadang dia terjebak disuatu tempat hingga malam dan dia baru bisa pulang pada keesokkan harinya. Sehingga kami membawanya ke pusat rehabilitasi, dan mengajarinya apa saja yang bisa dilakukan orang buta dengan tongkatnya. Dan di rumah kami tidak pernah mematikan lampu pada malam hari, karena Hojoon ingin terus melihat.

Tetapi karena kami sekarang hidup berdua, aku tidak mengizinkannya memakai tongkat, karena dia bisa pergi kemanapun, aku ingin menjadi tongkatnya, aku tidak ingin dia sendirian. Tetapi aku menyadari bahwa mungkin aku semakin posesif padanya, setidaknya aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbebani gara-gara aku, karena itulah aku mengizinkannya menggunakan tongkat lagi.

Apapun yang kulakukan aku hanya bisa memilikinya sebagai seorang adik. Dan saat dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai, aku harus bisa melepaskannya. Setidaknya pada orang tepat.

" _Hyung_." Panggil Hojoon setelah sarapan pagi.

" _Nde_?." Tanyaku.

" _Hyung_ tidak bohongkan tentang yang tadi malam?." Tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya. " Tentu saja tidak. Hari ini kau akan mendapatkannya setelah pulang sekolah." Jawabku.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_. Baiklah, aku berangkat sekarang." Katanya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu!." Sahutku cepat sambil berdiri dari kursiku dengan cepat.

" _Aniyaa_. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri" katanya.

" Tapi—"

" Hansol dan Byungjoo ada di depan _hyung_." Katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Oh. Ba.. baiklah. Hati-hati." Kataku.

Setelah itu Hojoon pergi. Aku segera mengintip dari jendela, memang benar Hansol dan Byungjoo ada disana menunggu Hojoon.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, selalu seperti ini. Meskipun aku ingin melepaskan Hojoon, dengan sendirinya aku selalu mengatakan hal yang mengikat Hojoon. Jika aku memang menyayanginya, tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini. Taeyang _hyung_ benar, aku harus berusaha keras untuk berubah. Setidaknya itu hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan untuk Hojoon saat ini.

#Hyosang Pov End.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nanti Taeyang _hyung_ jadi ke rumahmu kan?." Tanya Byungjoo sambil menendang kerikil kecil di depannya saat mereka hampir sampai di sekolah.

" _Nde_, dia tadi mengirimiku pesan. Dia akan datang." Kata Hojoon memerhatikan kemana berhentinya batu yang di tending Byungjoo tadi.

" Kau terlihat senang hari ini, _museuniriya_?." Tanya Hansol.

" Hyosang_ hyung_, memperbolehkanku menggunakan tongkat lagi." Jawab Hojoon senang.

" _Jinjja_? Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu? Tapi syukurlah jika kau bisa menggunakan tongkat lagi." Kata Hansol.

" Lagipula, aku sudah dewasa sekarang, ini sudah waktunya dia tidak lagi mengkhawatirkanku lagi." Kata Hojoon.

" Biasanya dia selalu menjemputmu, dan mengantarmu kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi, kemarin kenapa dia tidak menjemputmu?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" Aku yang memaksa, kemarin aku ingin pulang sendiri, dan sedikit pulang terlambat." Kata Hojoon.

" Hmmm, kurasa aku tau kemana kau pergi." Kata Hansol menggoda.

" Kalian tau sendiri kan? Kalau Hyosang _hyung_ tau, nanti dia bisa melarangku. Jadi rahasiakan ini dulu, aku akan memberitahukannya sendiri kalau waktunya tepat." Kata Hojoon.

" Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan _sunbaenim_ itu ya?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" _Nde_, aku masih suka padanya." Kata Hojoon tersipu.

" Tapi, untunglah kau bisa sampai di rumah sebelum gelap. Setidaknya ajak kami juga saat kau ingin melihatnya bermain _baseball_ di kampusnya." Kata Hansol.

" Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian." Kata Hojoon.

" Aisshh… kita ini sudah lama berteman kan?." Tanya Hansol.

" Benar. Mungkin kita bisa membantumu dekat dengannya." Kata Byungjoo diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

" Tapi, dia sangat pendiam dan cuek. Kau yakin masih akan terus mengejarnya Hojoon_ie_? Dia terlihat sangat tidak ramah." Kata Hansol.

" _Molla_, tapi entah kenapa aku masih menyukainya." Kata Hojoon.

" Kalau tidak salah, dia lulus dari sekolah tahun kemarin kan? Dan kenapa kau tidak tanya Taeyang _hyung_mu itu? Dia juga satu kampus dengannya kan sekarang?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" Dia beda fakultas dengan Taeyan_g hyung_." Hojoon.

" Mungkin kau bisa minta bantuan pada Taeyang _hyung_." Kata Byungjoo.

" Benar juga! Hari ini dia kembali dari Busan kan? Tanyakan saja." Kata Hansol.

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Hojoon.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Byungjoo yang pertama selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, karena dia paling malas menata buku ke dalam tasnya. " Hansol _palli_!." Katanya pada Hansol.

" Sebentar. Tunggu Hojoon juga." Sahut Hansol.

" Aku sudah selesai kok, _kajja_!." Kata Hojoon.

" Kau tidak ingin pergi menemui _sunbaenim_ itu dulu?." Tanya Hansol sambil berjalan bersama menuju Byungjoo di depan pintu kelas.

" Boleh." Jawab Hojoon senang.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Byungjoo-_ya_! ayo kita temui _sunbaenim _yang ditaksir oleh Hojoon dulu sebelum kita main ke rumahnya." Kata Hansol.

" _Jinjja_?." Tanya Byungjoo senang.

" _Nde_. Kurasa akan seru jika kalian juga menjadi_ creeper_, hahahaha." Sahut Hojoon.

Merekapun segera berjalan menuju keluar koridor.

BRUKK!

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menabrak Hojoon, karena badannya yang lebih tinggi membuat Hojoonlah yang jatuh.

" _Ya_!." protes Hansol sambil membantu temannya itu.

" _Mianhaeyo_. _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanya _namja _itu.

Disaat Hansol sibuk membantu Hojoon, Byungjoo memandang siswa itu dengan tatapan menelisik. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan siswa itu karena terlihat tidak rapi dengan seragam yang semua kancingnya di buka memperlihatkan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan, dia memakai_ headset _dan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan mungkin itulah sebabnya saat di tikungan koridor dia menabrak Hojoon. Selain itu Byungjoo sepertinya tidak pernah melihat _namja_ itu sebelumnya.

Hojoon kembali berdiri dengan Hansol dan _namja _itu membantunya. " _Gwaenchana_… _Gwaenchana_…" kata Hojoon mencoba untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan_ namja_ yang menabraknya.

" Maaf, aku yang salah memang." Kata_ namja _itu.

Hojoon memandang mata tajam_ namja _itu, lalu tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya jatuh kok. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi." Kata Hojoon, dia menyadari suara _namja_ itu yang terdengar sangat khawatir meski wajahnya benar-benar dingin.

" Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja kok." Kata Hojoon lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kata _namja _itu setelah mengetahui Hojoon baik-baik saja sambil membalas senyum Hojoon lalu beranjak pergi.

" Haish… aku tidak pernah melihat _namja _itu sebelumnya? Murid pindahan kah?." Gumam Byungjoo sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

" Tunggu!."

Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu memanggil kembali setelah beberapa langkah di belakang Hojoon. Hojoon menoleh karena merasa terpanggil.

" _Nde_?." Tanya Hojoon bingung.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanyanya dengan suara datarnya, kali ini tidak tersirat rasa cemas itu lagi.

" Hojoon. Jeon Hojoon. XII-A." jawab Hojoon sambil memberitau kelasnya juga.

" Oh. _Gomawo_." Sahut _namja_ itu sedikit lebih ramah dari nada sebelumnya, lalu melanjutkan pergi.

Hojoon berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya dengan Hansol dan Byungjoo. " Terimakasih untuk apa? Dia kan hanya Tanya nama." Gumam Hojoon.

" Sepertinya memang siswa pindahan." Kata Hansol membenarkan kata-kata Byungjoo.

.

.

.

.

Byungjoo menyadari senyum Hojoon yang tak berhenti sejak mereka meninggalkan sekolah, sepertinya Hojoon senang akan melihat orang yang disukainya bermain _baseball_, karena senyumnya tak pernah berhenti saat _namja _yang ia sukai sedang bermain.

" _Uri _Hojoon_ie_ benar-benar jatuh terlalu dalam pada_ Sunbaenim _cuek itu." Goda Byungjoo.

" Kurasa setelah ini mereka akan mengakhiri permainannya." Kata Hansol.

" Hmmm… Hari ini mereka hanya berlatih sebentar." Kata Hojoon kecewa.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pulang, _hyung_mu bisa marah jika kita tidak segera pulang." Kata Hansol.

" Tunggu! Kurasa mereka belum selesai. Lihat mereka masih tetap bermain." Kata Byungjoo, dan membuat Hojoon kembali menoleh ke lapangan.

" Tapi kenapa dia tidak ada?. Sepertinya hanya dia yang pulang lebih dulu, aish… padahal aku masih ingin melihatnya." Kata Hojoon masih kecewa mendapati orang yang disukainya tidak kembali ke lapangan.

" _Geurae_… _Kajja_ kita pulang." Lanjut Byungjoo.

Merekapun segera pulang sebelum ketinggalan _bus_. " Hari ini bagimana kalau kalian menginap di rumahku? Besok hari minggu kan?." Kata Hojoon.

" _Jinjja_? Boleh! Aku mau!." Sahut Byungjoo.

" Baiklah, karena Byungjoo menginap, aku juga akan menginap." Kata Hansol.

" Sepertinya karena Taeyang _hyung_ datang, kita akan makan banyak malam ini." Kata Hojoon senang.

" Taeyang _hyung_ benar-benar kakak yang baik. Aku jadi iri padamu Hojoon_ie_…" kata Byungjoo.

" Hahahaha, Hyosang_ hyung _juga baik, hanya saja dia sangat posesif." Kata Hojoon.

" Tapi, kalian begitu akrab, padahal dari 3 keluarga yang berbeda. Baru kali ini aku melihat keluarga yang unik seperti kalian." Kata Hansol.

" Aku juga tidak menyangka saat pertamakali aku tau bahwa Taeyang _hyung _adalah kakak tiri Hyosang _hyung_." Kata Hojoon.

" Kalian terlihat seperti saudara kandung." Tambah Byungjoo yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari Hojoon.

" Tunggulah di halte. Aku ingin membeli minum sebentar." Kata Hojoon sambil berjalan menuju _mini market_.

Hojoon sibuk memilih minuman yang akan di belinya.

" _Ya_! kau datang dan tidak memberitauku?... Kau harus menemuiku." Didengarnya seseorang berbicara di ponsel disebelahnya.

" Aish! Aku tidak peduli, kau sudah lama pergi kan?... Aku yang akan traktir." Kembali di dengarnya percakapan yang terdengar oleh Hojoon.

Diapun menoleh hanya ingin melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan Hojoon begitu kaget saat dia melihat ternyata adalah _sunbaenim _yang disukainya itu!.

Hojoon terlihat panik dan sangat berdebar. Dia menunduk, dan segera mengambil minuman yang dia pilih, dan segera membayarnya.

Hojoon berjalan cepat keluar dari _mini market_ itu, dia duduk di samping Byungjoo dan Hansol yang menunggunya di halte.

" Eh? Cepat sekali?." Kata Hansol.

" Kau kenapa? Seperti baru saja berlari. Wajahmu juga merah begitu." Kata Hansol bingung.

Hojoon meminum minumannya dengan cepat hingga habis. "_ Ya_! Jeon Hojoon, _museuniriya_?." Tanya Hansol lagi.

" Tadi aku… bertemu dengannya! Aku hanya _shock_ karena sudah lama tidak melihatnya sedekat itu." Kata Hojoon, senyum lebarnya tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

" _Jeongmalyo_?!_ Sunbaenim _itu?." Tanya Byungjoo yang dibalas anggukan keras dari Hojoon.

" Hahahaha, padahal hanya bertemu dengannya, kau sudah seperti ini." Kata Hansol.

" Karena memang aku sudah tidak melihatnya sedekat tadi sejak dia lulus dari sekolah kita." Sahut Hojoon.

" Hari ini hari keberuntunganmu berarti." Kata Byungjoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_! Aku pulang!." Seru Hojoon saat dia tiba di rumah.

" Kau terlambat lagi Hojoon_ie_." Kata Hyosang yang sudah sedari tadi menunggu di balik pintu..

" _Mianhae hyung_, tapi aku bersama Byungjoo dan Hansol kan?." Kata Hojoon.

" Tetap saja, hari sudah hampir gelap, jika sesuatu ter—"

" Hyosang_ie_, _gumanhae_… Adik kecil kita juga ingin bermain-main kan? Lagipula tidak terjadi apapun padanya hingga dia sampai di rumah." Tiba-tiba suara Taeyang menginterupsi.

" _Hyuuungg_!." Seru Hojoon senang sambil berlari memeluk kakak tiri ke-2nya itu.

Taeyang harus menahan berat dari Hojoon saat memeluknya dengan keras. " Adik kecilku ini benar-benar merindukanku ternyata…" kata Taeyang sambil tersenyum lebar.

" _Hyung_, kau bilang hanya 3 minggu, tapi sudah satu bulan lebih kau baru kembali." Gerutu Hojoon.

" _Mianhae_. Keluargaku tidak ingin aku pulang tepat waktu ternyata." Kata Taeyang sambil mengelus punggung Hojoon.

" Aku tidak marah kok. Tapi malam ini ktia harus makan enak. 2 temanku juga akan menginap disini." Kata Hojoon.

" Tentu saja. Bersiaplah, aku dan Hyosang sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Kata Taeyang.

" _Arachi_. _Gumawo hyung_." Kata Hojoon lalu mencium pipi Taeyang dengan cepat.

" Hansol, Byungjoo, _kajja_. Setelah ganti baju kita akan makan malam enak!." Seru Hojoon sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

" Hojoon-_ah_! Jangan berlari seperti itu!." Seru Hyosang khawatir.

Taeyang menghampiri Hyosang sambil tersenyum. " Kau masih saja sangat posesif, cobalah tahan sedikit saja. Dia punya teman-teman yang baik yang bisa menjaganya." Kata Taeyang.

" Tapi_ hyung_—"

" Dia sudah bukan anak kecil." Kata Taeyang.

" _Hyung_ bicara seperti itu seolah kau tidak khawatir padanya. Aku tau kau juga memanjakan Hojoon kan?." Ledek Hyosang.

" _Geurae_… Tapi aku kan tidak separah dirimu. Kalau kau khawatir cobalah lihat saja, jangan terlalu mengekspresikan semuanya seperti itu." Kata Taeyang.

" Aish… _Araseo_.. _Araseo_…" katanya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam selesai hojoon hendak pergi menyusul Byungjoo dan Hansol ke kamarnya, Hyosang cepat-cepat memanggil adik tiri kesayangannya itu.

" Hojoon-_ah_!_ Iriwabwayo_!." Panggil Hyosang.

" _Nde hyung_? _Mwonde_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Igo_… untukmu, seperti yang kujanjikan. Kau bisa keluar dan kembali ke rumah saat gelap dengan selamat." Kata Hyosang.

Hojoon mengambil tongkat barunya itu dengan hati senang, akhirnya hyung-nya bisa melepaskannya sendiri.

" Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu saat kau terlambat seperti tadi… Jadi maaf jika selama ini aku sangat po—"

" _Gumawo hyung_!." Potong Hojoon sambil memeluk Hyosang. " Aku tau kau sangat khawatir padaku. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu karena hal ini. Kau kakak yang baik! _Gumawo_!." Lanjut Hojoon kemudian mencium pipi Hyosang sekilas.

Setelah itu Hojoon segera pergi ke kamarnya dan memberi tau kedua temannya tentang tongkat barunya.

Hyosang menyentuh pipinya yang memerah. Dia tersenyum lebar dan senang. Meskipun sedikit sedih karena Hojoon selalu menganggapnya sebatas kakak, tapi dia senang jika melihat Hojoon bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Byungjoo dan Hansol sudah tidur lebih dulu. Sedangkan Hojoon masih terjaga, dia sangat risau. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Taeyang.

" _Hyung_?." Panggil Hojoon di pintu.

" Masuklah!." Sahut Taeyang dari dalam.

Hojoon segera masuk kesana, dan duduk disamping Taeyang.

" Ada apa Hojoon_ie_?." Taqnya Taeyang.

" _Hyung_, aku buatkan makan, aku lapar." Kata Hojoon pelan.

" Malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak biasanya." Kata Taeyang.

" Hu'um… A.. aku lapar..." kata Hojoon.

" Kau pasti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, memangnya ada apa? Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa jika itu rahasia." Kata Taeyang mencoba bersikap bijaksana.

" _Hyung_, emmm… se.. sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Sudah sangat lama aku menyukainya." Kata Hojoon pelan.

" _Jinjja_?_ Nuguji_?." Tanya Taeyang bersemangat.

" Dia dulu adalah _sunbaenim_ di sekolahku ketika aku masih siswa baru. Mungkin dia adalah adik kelasmu, karena saat kau lulus dia baru kelas 3 dan aku baru masuk ke kelas satu. Dia suka sekali _baseball_." Cerita Hojoon sambil tersipu.

" Kau sudah lama menyukai seseorang, dan kenapa baru bilang padaku sekarang? Jika dia _sunbaenim_-mu di sekolah berarti sekrang dia sudah lulus?." Tanya Taeyang.

" _Nde_, dia satu kampus denganmu _hyung_." Kata Hojoon.

"_ Jinjja_? Siapa namanya?." Tanya Taeyang penasaran.

" Namanya… Park Sehyuk." Jawab Hojoon.

" Pa.. Park sehyuk?." Tanya Taeyang terkejut.

"_ Nde_, apa kau kenal dengannya?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Emm… Kurasa aku kenal dengannya, dia memang sering bermain _baseball_.." Tanya Taeyang.

" Aku aangat-sangat menyukainya _hyung_, dan aku juga sering melihatnya bermain baseball di kampusmu. Aku memang sangat jauh darinya, bahkan dia tidak akan mengenaliku sebagai adik kelasnya dulu, karena aku tidak pernah berani bicara dengannya. Dan entah kenapa aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku senang sekali tadi siang aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di _mini market_." Kata Hojoon.

Taeyang mencerna cerita-cerita Hojoon agak lama, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dari yang tadi. Lalu menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Hojoon menanti dengan sabar jawaban dari kakak tiri ke-duanya itu. " Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kata Taeyang.

" Terimakasih banyak _hyung_. Tapi jangan bilang ini pada siapa-siapa dulu _nee_?."

" _Araseo_…"

" Baiklah, aku kembali tidur dulu." Kata Hojoon.

Sepeninggalan Hojoon, Taeyang menggapai ponselnya dengan cepat, dan menelfon orang yang memang sudah lama ia kenal.

" Sehyuk_ie_…" kata Taeyang cepat saat Sehyuk mengangkat telfonnya.

[[ _Waeyo_? Kenapa malam-malam begini telfon?.]] Tanya Sehyuk dengan suara mengantuk.

" Aku berubah pikiran. Besok aku akan datang untuk ngobrol denganmu." Kata Taeyang.

[[ Eh? _Jinjja_? Mendadak sekali, padahal kau sangat menolak tadi.]]

" ingin bertemu dengankku tidak?."

[[ _Araseo_. Akan kujemput.]]

" _Ani_. Aku akan berangkat sendiri. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti lebih muda darimu dan jangan bersikap seolah kau _namjachingu_ku." Kata Taeyang dengan suara lembutnya.

[[ Aish.. _araseo_.. _araseo_..]]

" Baiklah, akan kututup. Maaf mengganggumu." Kata Taeyang.

Setelah percakapan mereka Taeyang menghela nafas berat " _Eottohkaji_?." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Hojoon_ie_, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?."

.

" Berhenti menyukaimu? _Ani_. Aku tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak mau."

.

" Hanya keindahan ini yang bisa kulihat. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin melihat lagi bagaimana indahnya gemerlap bintang di malam hari."

.

" Aku tau seberapa jauh kau mengikutiku dan mencoba untuk memilikiku. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menggantungkanmu seperti ini."

.

Ya aku anak yang sangat badung, karena aku sangat _absolute_ pada apa yang kuinginkan, dan sangat _sensitive_ pada peraturan.

.

" Ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

.

" Mana ada orang yang ingin punya kekasih memiliki penyakit _Nyctalopia_? Tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang indah yang dilihat di malam hari, dan menggunakan tongkat saat hari mulai gelap?."

.

" Hmm… Aku bahagia dimana aku menghendaki untuk bahagia. Aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendakku. Hanya seperti itu."

.

" Bagaimana jika beberapa pukulan bisa memuaskanku?."

.

" Biar aku yang bicara dengan Hojoon."

.

" Aku tidak bisa melihat _hyung_…" kata Hojoon pelan.

" Ma.. maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melihatku saat ini?." Tanya Hyosang panik.

.

" Cih… Baru saja aku berniat mencarimu. Dan kau datang disaat yang tepat."

.


	2. Bittersweet

Tittle : I Know [Areo].

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Frindship.

Pair : KiJoon, XeJoon, P-Jeon, HanJoo, P-Nissi.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Jeon.

Warning : BL, DLDR, Yaoi, Bisa jadi Incest, Miss Typo(s), AU, OOC, Crack Pair, RnR.

Chapter 2 : Bittersweet.

" Hari ini kita benar-benar bersenang-senang!." Kata Byungjoo, saat ada di depan rumah Hojoon, hendak pulang setelah semalam menginap.

" _Nde_, aku masih ingin menginap disini." Kata Hansol.

" Minggu depan kalian masih bisa menginap kan?." Sahut Hojoon.

" Tentu saja kita akan menginap!." Kata Byungjoo bersemangat.

" Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok. Akan kujemput seperti biasa." Kata Hansol.

" _Nde_. Sampai ketemu besok." Balas Hojoon sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Hansol dan Byungjoo pulang, Hojoon sedikit bosan di rumah, jadi dia pergi ke atap rumah untuk menikmati angin sore.

Disana dia menatap langit sore. Dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Hanya keindahan ini yang bisa kulihat. Aku sudah sangat lama ingin melihat lagi bagaimana indahnya gemerlap bintang di malam hari." Desahnya pelan.

" Terkadang sangat menyebalkan merepotkan orang lain karena _Nyctalopia _ini…" lanjutnya. Terlihat sekali dia benar-benar tersiksa melihat orang-orang di dekatnya terus menerus menjaganya. Hojoon selalu menyembunyikan kecemasannya akan orang-orang itu setiap saat, tapi tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Dia memejamkan mata sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang memainkan poninya. Hampir saja dia tertidur jika bukan suara Hyosang yang tertangkap telinganya. " Hojoon_ie_! _Eodie_? Ini sudah hampir gelap!."

" Aku diatas _hyung_! _Chakaman_!." Timpal Hojoon.

Saat dia akan turun dia melihat_ namja_ bermata tajam yang menabraknya kemarin. Sepertinya dia sedang berjalan-jalan sore dengan anjingnya.

" Itu… _namja_ bermata tajam kemarin. Jadi dia juga tinggal di sekitar sini?." Gumamnya.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, _namja _bermata tajam itu menyadari Hojoon yang ada diatas atap rumahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan _namja _bermata tajam itu tersenyum pada padanya untuk menyapa. Hojoon segera mengangguk dan balas tersenyum.

" Dia tidak segarang matanya..." Gumam Hojoon, kemudian dia turun dari sana setelah _namja_ bermata tajam itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

" Hyosang _hyung_!." Panggil Hojoon sambil mencari kakaknya itu.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Hyosang yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" Taeyang _hyung_ mana?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Dia pergi sejak tadi siang. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa makan malam di rumah." Jawab Hyosang.

" _Jinjja_? Padahal aku ingin bicara dengannya." Kata Hojoon.

" Walaupun dia tidak ikut makan malam di rumah, kurasa dia tidak akan pulang terlambat." Kata Hyosang.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyang duduk disalah satu cafe menunggu seseorang. Dia hanya memesan Cappuchino untuk selingan kebosanannya. 30 menit berlalu, Taeyang masih terus memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak lama kemudian datanglah _namja _yang ia tunggu. Dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Taeyang.

" Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?." Tanya _namja_ itu.

" Aku sengaja datang lebih awal memang." Jawab Taeyang dengan suara ramahnya.

_Namja_ itu duduk dan memesan minuman. " Hari ini biar aku yang traktir." Katanya.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku akan bayar sendiri. Jangan repot-repot seperti itu." Kata Taeyang.

" Aku memaksa." Sahut si _namja_.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berdebat denganmu." Keluh Taeyang.

" Tidak biasanya kau berubah pikiran seperti ini. _Waeyo_?." Tanyanya.

"_ Eobseo_. Aku hanya ingin keluar." Kata Taeyang.

" _Geotjimal_. Aku tau kau dengan baik, Kim Taeyang. Kau terlihat resah."

Taeyang menatap _namja _itu lama, dia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dan dingin, tetapi terkadang memiliki keramahan hati.

" Sehyuk_ie_… Bisakah kau ber—"

" Berhenti menyukaimu? _Ani_. Aku tidak bisa. Dan aku tidak mau." Potong _namja _yang ternyata bernama Sehyuk itu dengan cepat dan tegas.

" Meskipun aku memohon padamu?." Tanya Taeyang.

" Kita sudah pernah bicarakan hal ini kan? Kau selalu bilang aku masih belum pantas untukmu tetapi tak pernah sekalipun kau melarangku menyukaimu." Kata Sehyuk dengan suara seriusnya. " Bukan kau yang harus memohon. Tapi aku. Kau sangat tau seberapa jauh dan seriusnya aku tentangmu. Tapi kenapa kau bicara seperti ini. Menyuruhku berhenti menyukaimu? _Shireo_." Lanjut Sehyuk, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang terlihat pada suaranya.

" Aku tau seberapa jauh kau mengikutiku dan mencoba untuk memilikiku. Tapi, kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menggantungkanmu seperti ini." Kata Taeyang.

" _Wae_? Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?." Selidik Sehyuk.

" _Anieyo_…"

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berhenti." Kata Sehyuk.

" Jika kubilang kau tidak akan pernah pantas bersamaku, apakah kau akan berhenti?." Tanya Taeyang, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dia sangat menghargai ketulusan ataupun semua pengorbanan Sehyuk. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyukai Sehyuk meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

" Kau tau aku dengan baik. Aku tetap terus mengejarmu." Kata Sehyuk tenang.

Taeyang ingin Hojoonlah yang bisa bersama Sehyuk. Selain memang dia ingin Sehyuk berhenti menyukainya, dia ingin semua keinginan Hojoon terwujud.

" Kumohon…" kata Taeyang pelan. Dan membuat Sehyuk khawatir.

" Apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Sehyuk dengan suara kalem.

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyiakan waktumu untuk mengejarku. Jadi kumohon." Kata Taeyang.

" Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi jangan katakan itu lagi." Kata Sehyuk.

" Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku?." Kata Taeyang lirih.

" Karena hanya denganmu aku merasa nyaman dan aku tenang saat mendengar suaramu." Jawab Sehyuk jujur.

" Pasti akan ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikanku." Kata Taeyang.

" Jika memang ada, aku akan mengejarnya. Tapi saat ini, hanya ada kau. Kim Taeyang." Kata Sehyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel masuk berdering keras di seluruh sekolah. Hojoon dan 2 temannya hampir saja terlambat, mereka segera msuk ke kelas dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian _seongsaengnim_ masuk.

" Anak-anak, tenang dulu. Hari ini ada murid pindahan. Karena kalian juga baru satu minggu naik ke kelas 3 ini, jadi tolong bantu dia belajar pelajaran yang ketinggalan." Kata Jang _seongsaengnim_.

Kemudian masuklah seorang siswa yang dikenal oleh Hojoon.

"_ Namja _bermata tajam?." Gumam Hojoon.

Semua siswi terlihat senang sekali, karena ada siswa pindahan yang menurut mereka tampan dan berkharisma, sepertinya dia mulai terkenal di kalangan siswi.

"_ Annyeonghasaeyo_. _Choneun_ Shin Jiho _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Katanya sambil membungkuk sejenak.

Walaupun seragamnya tidak rapi, entah kenapa _seongsaengnim_ tidak menegurnya.

" Baiklah Jiho-_ssi_, kau duduk di… sebelah Jeon Hojoon." Kata _Seongsaengnim_.

Semua siswa langsung menoleh ke kursi kosong di sebelah Hojoon, beberapa siswi mendesah kecewa karena tidak bisa menjadi partner tempat duduk dengan Jiho.

" _Nde_, _gumawo seongsaengnim_." Kata Jiho sambil membungkuk sejenak pada Jang _seongsaengnim_ dan berjalan ke bangkunya.

" Kita bertemu lagi ternyata." Kata Jiho santai, sedangkan Hojoon masih sedikit kaku.

" Kemarin aku melihatmu." Kata Hojoon mencari pembicaraan untuk memulai percakapan.

" _Nado_. Kacamatamu yang membuatku selalu mengenalimu." Kata Jiho.

Hojoon tersenyum kecil sambil menyentuh kacamatanya.

" Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mempelajari bab kedua, tentang logaritma." Kata _seongsaengnim_ mengawali pelajaran.

# Jiho Pov.

#Flashback

" _Shireo_! Aku tidak akan mau pergi sekolah jika kembali ke Seoul!." Seruku.

" _Ya_! alasan aku memindahkanmu karena kau sudah membuat onar berkali-kali. Kau harus sekolah di Seoul dengan baik hingga tata kramamu kembali membaik. Jangan mencoba membuat onar karena sekolah itu milikku, jadi aku bisa memantaumu dengan baik!." Kata _appa_.

" _Wae irae_? Aku pintar dan nilaiku baik, untuk apa memindahkanku?."

" Kelakuanmu yang semakin buruk! Kau tetap akan ke Seoul." Kata _appa _tegas.

Aku membanting pintu kamar dengan keras " Sial! Kenapa harus ke Seoul! Aku benci Korea!." Gerutuku.

Memang aku tidak pernah akrab sejak bercerai dari _eomma_. Dan karena perceraian itu aku harus tinggal di London. Dan aku bisa bebas disini, kemudian aku memutuskan tidak ingin kembali lagi ke Seoul, karena aku benci kenangan pahit.

Keesokkan harinya semuanya sudah disiapkan, dan _appa _benar-benar melakukannya. Dia mengirimku ke Seoul.

" Datanglah ke sekolah dulu. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Dan jangan bikin ulah."

Aku tidak mencoba memberi perhatian pada kata-katanya. Ya aku anak yang sangat badung, karena aku sangat _absolute_ pada apa yang kuinginkan, dan sangat _sensitive_ pada peraturan.

Aku tidak menikmati sama sekali selama berada di pesawat, aku benar-benar tidak dalam _mood_ untuk kembali ke rumah masa kecilku yang dulu, ataupun melihat makam_ eomma_ yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kukunjungi.

Saat turun dari pesawat sekitar pukul 5 pagi, aku melihat beberapa orang yang ditugaskan _appa_ untuk menjagaku, dan itu membuatku sangat risih.

Sebenarnya hari ini aku harus langsung pergi sekolah. Tapi ternyata banyak hal yang membuatku harus terlambat. Dan akhirnya aku hanya datang saja ke sekolah untuk melihat-lihat.

" Sekolah ini benar-benar membosankan." Gerutuku. Setelah lama sekali aku menghafal gedung-gedungnya.

Tiba-tiba bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa terlihat keluar dari pintu-pintu kelas di sepanjang koridor. Aku memasang _headset_ku menghindari suara –suara riuh disini.

BRUKK!

Aku terkejut saat aku menabrak seseorang saat berbelok di koridor, karena dia lebih pendek dariku, dialah yang terjatuh.

" _Ya_!." protes salah satu temannya padaku sambil membantu.

" _Mianhaeyo_. _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanyaku.

Aku terkejut saat menyadari bahwa dia adalah _namja_! Aku kira dia adalah _yeoja_. Dia terlihat sangat manis dengan kacamata bulatnya. Aku segera menyadarkan diriku dan segera membantunya berdiri.

" _Gwaenchana_… _Gwaenchana_…" katanya mencoba memberitau bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Dia memandangku lalu tersenyum. " Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya jatuh kok. Ini hal yang biasa terjadi." Katanya,

Aku menatapnya tidak yakin. " Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja kok." Katanya lagi.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kataku setelah memastikan dia baik-baik saja sambil membalas senyumnya sebelum pergi

Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan _namja_ itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah membuatku penasaran. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik untuk memanggilnya.

" Tunggu!." Seruku.

Dia menoleh dengan sedikit terlihat bingung. " _Nde_?." Tanyanya.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanyaku.

" Hojoon. Jeon Hojoon. XII-A." jawabnya.

Entah kenapa aku tersenyum dalam hati, seperti merasakan senang setelah mengetahui namanya, karena bagiku nama sangat penting, hanya butuh nama untuk melakukan banyak hal pada orang itu.

" Oh. _Gumawo_." Jawabku lalu kembali melanjutkan jalanku.

Keesokkan harinya, adalah hari minggu. Aku sangat bosan di rumah. Seo _ahjussi_, atau sebenarnya kepala penjaga yang diperintahkan _appa _benar-benar keras kepala, dia melarangku ini itu, dan aku kesal dibuatnya. Aku harus pastikan aku melanggar semua yang dia katakan. Aku tidak pernah berfikir aku bisa bersahabat dengan orang sepertinya. Terlalu patuh.

Aku mencari anjingku, Dakgalbi. Aku ingin keluar rumah untuk jalan-jalan.

"_ Ya_! Jiho! Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Seo _Ahjussi_.

" Ke tempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu." Jawabku sambil memakai sepatu.

" Katakan kau mau kemana atau kau tidak kuperbolehkan keluar." Katanya.

Aku mulai membenci nada bicaranya yang terdengar mengatur itu. Aku menghela nafas kesal sambil memutar bola mata. " Aku ingin ke makam ibuku. Ada masalah dengan itu?." Tanyaku.

Dia mencoba memastikan apakah aku berbohong atau tidak. " Baiklah. Kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam." Katanya.

Aku mendecih sambil pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku keluar rumah dengan perasaan lega, entah kenapa rumah jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang kukira. Aku memang tidak pergi ke makam _eomma_. Aku hanya ingin kembali mengingat daerah ini. Terakhir aku ada disini saat aku kelas 1 SMP, setelah itu aku pindah ke London.

" Apa aku harus mencari _yeoja_ untuk kujadikan kekasih?." Gumamku. " Ah.. _aniya_… aku bosan dengan _yeoja_. Semua _yeoja_ akan selalu menerimaku. Shin Jiho tidak pernah di tolak oleh _yeoja_." Lanjutku sesumbar, tapi memang benar adanya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang duduk di atap rumah, dan aku mencoba memfokuskan untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

" Sore-sore seperti ini, apa yang dia lakukan?." Gumamku.

Dia terlihat beranjak dari tempatnya, lalu terdiam sambil menatapku. Aku segera menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah _namja_ kacamata bulat yang kemarin kutabrak. Jadi dia juga tinggal disini.

Aku segera tersenyum padanya, dan dia membalas senyumku. Kurasa aku akan menjadikannya kekasih. Kurasa aku bisa bermain-main dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya aku segera bersiap setelah perdebatanku dengan Seo_ ahjussi_, yang sangat pemaksa. Kenapa harus dia yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku?.

" Di kelas mana aku belajar hari ini?." Tanyaku ketus padanya sambil meraih tasku.

" XII-C."

Seketika itu aku berhenti dan melempar kembali tasku ke meja. Lalu aku melompat ke tempat tidur.

" Buat menjadi XII-A, atau aku tidak akan sekolah meski kau memukulku." Kataku.

" Kau sudah dimasukkan disana sejak ayahmu memindahkanmu." Katanya, terlihat dari suaranya dia sedang menahan emosi.

" Aku tidak peduli. Aku. Ingin. XII-A!." kataku tegas.

Terdengar dia menghela nafas panjang. " Jika kuganti, apa kau mau sekolah dengan benar?." Tanyanya.

" Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Jawabku.

" Baiklah. Berangkatlah sekarang. Kau akan ada di XII-A saat kau sampai di sana. Pastikan jangan terlambat!." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu segera mengambil tasku dan segera naik ke mobil. Sesampainya disana, aku sukses tidak terlambat. Dan segera mencari kelas yang kuinginkan.

" Oh! Akhirnya kau datang juga, Jiho-_ssi_. Hari ini mendadak kau dipindah kelaskan ke XII-A. Jadi kau bisa ikut denganku, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Kata seorang guru yang menghentikanku saat aku lewat depan kantor.

" Oh. _Araseo_." Lalu aku tersenyum kecil. Hmmm… aku terlihat seperti anak manja, yang segala kemauannya dituruti.

Akupun masuk sasat_ seongsaengnim_ mempersilahkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Dalam waktu sekejab mataku sudah menemukan dimana _namja _berkacamata bulat itu duduk. Dia melihatku, pandangan kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, seolah dia sudah mengenalku.

"_ Annyeonghasaeyo_. _Choneun_ Shin Jiho_ imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak.

" Baiklah Jiho-_ssi_, kau duduk di… sebelah Jeon Hojoon." Kata _Seongsaengnim_.

_Great_! Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntunganku.

" _Nde_, _gumawo seongsaengnim_." Kataku sambil membungkuk sejenak, lalu segera berjalan menuju bangkuku.

" Kita bertemu lagi ternyata." Sapaku mengawali.

" Kemarin aku melihatmu." Katanya masih sedikit canggung.

" _Nado_. Kacamatamu yang membuatku selalu mengenalimu." Kataku ramah, dia terlihat tersipu._ Jinjja_… dia imut sekali.

" Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan mempelajari bab kedua, tentang logaritma." Kata _seongsaengnim_ mengawali pelajaran.

#Flashback End.

Aku memandangnya wajahnya selama pelajaran berlangsung. Dia manis. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin menjadikannya kekasih. Mungkin aku akan mendekatinya. Aku sudah bosan dengan _yeoja_ yang sangat merepotkan ketika berkencan, ataupun saat bermanja-manja. Sepertinya jika aku bisa bermain-main dengan _namja_ imut ini aku akan sedikit terhibur selama hari-hari suramku di Seoul.

" Hojoon-_goon_." Panggilku.

Dia menoleh padaku. " _Nde_?." Tanyanya.

" Bagaimana jika kau jadi tutorku? Aku harus mengejar pelajaran dan menghafal dengan baik tentang sekolah ini." Kataku.

" Hmm… boleh… kapan kau ingin memulai?." Tanyanya.

" Sekarang." Jawabku mantap.

Dia tersenyum padaku. " Baiklah. Mana mata pelajaran yang belum kau mengerti?." Tanya Hojoon padaku penuh perhatian.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat seolah aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda darinya. Anak ini benar-benar sangat polos dan masih naïf, pikirku. Dan aku merasa sedikit seperti _actor_ bodoh yang berpura-pura tidak mengerti untuk diajari, sebenarnya aku sudah paham dengan baik semua pelajar matematikan ini. Hanya saja aku ingin dekat dengan Hojoon.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya yang menyadari aku terus memandangnya.

" _Mian_." Kataku kikuk.

Hingga bel terakhir berbunyi, sebisa mungkin aku terus membuatnya sibuk denganku.

" Bisakah kau temani aku untuk mengenali sekolah dan daerah sini? Aku baru saja pindah." Alasanku, sebenarnya aku masih ingat daerah sekitar sini karena dulu aku tinggal disini.

" Tapi—"

" Hojoon-_ah_, _kajja_ kita pulang bersama." Tiba-tiba salah satu temannya menghampiri kami. Hojoon memandangku sejenak menentukan pilahan.

" Hansol_ie_, hari ini sepertinya Jiho butuh banyak bantuan, kurasa aku akan menolongnya dulu. Kalian bisa pulang tanpaku, aku akan menghubungi Hyosang _hyung_." Kata Hojoon.

" Hmm… baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu saat berangkat sekolah." Kata temannya yang bernama Hansol.

" Pastikan kau pulang tepat waktu." Tambahnya sambil berjalan pergi.

" _Areo_…" sahut Hojoon.

Setelah itu aku pergi bersama Hojoon, dia benar-benar serius menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Jadi terkadang aku mtopik.

" Kau tinggal dengan siapa?." Tanyaku.

" Ke-2 kakak tiriku." Jawabnya.

" _Jinjja_? Apa mereka menggunakan marga yang sama denganmu?." Tanyaku lagi penuh minat.

" _Ani_. Mereka tetap dengan marga mereka, Kim dan Jin. Karena ibu mereka sudah meninggal dan hanya tinggal ayahku, jadi mereka kembali memakai nama marga mereka lagi." Jawabnya.

" 2 marga?."

" _Nde_. Sebelum Hyosang _hyung _menjadi kakak tiriku, dia sudah memiliki kakak tiri juga, jadi aku punya 2 kakak tiri." Katanya.

" _Geurae_… unik sekali ya." komentarnya.

" Semua orang selalu bilang begitu." Katanya. " Bagaimana denganmu?." Tanya Hojoon padaku.

" _Naega_? Untuk keluarga, aku tidak punya sesuatu yang khusus. Aku hanya orang Korea yang tinggal di London. tidak ada yang spesial." Jawabku santai.

"_ Geotjimal_." Kata Hojoon sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Jeongmalyo_… Aku benar-benar bicara jujur." Kataku.

" Semua orang pasti punya sesuatu yang spesial. Ceritakan tentang dirimu." Kata Hojoon.

Aku berfikir sejenak, apa yang bisa kuceritakan tentang sosok _bad boy_ sepertiku, yang suka berulah dan hanya memiliki _background_ keluarga yang kaya?

" Hmm… Aku bahagia dimana aku menghendaki untuk bahagia. Aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendakku. Hanya seperti itu." Kataku.

" Kau orang ber-ego tinggi kalau begitu." Kata Hojoon santai.

" _Jinjja_? Kenapa bisa begitu?."

" Karena apa yang kau kehendaki harus terjadi sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Karena itu kau bahagia saat kau menghendakinya. Pasti jika sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti yang kau mau, kau akan berusaha mengubahnya menjadi apa yang kau inginkan. Aku yakin kau punya keinginan, tapi tak pernah sangat menginginkannya. Sepertinya semua hal tampak mudah untukmu." Kata Hojoon.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak bisa kupungkiri, Hojoon memang benar, meski aku ingin menyangkalnya. " Kau benar, mungkin aku seperti itu." Kataku.

" Manusia itu berbeda-beda, itulah yang membuat dunia menjadi menarik." Katanya.

Sore harinya, Hojoon bilang dia harus pulang. Dan aku memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang.

" Buru-buru sekali? Tanyaku saat langkahnya semakin cepat.

" Aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum gelap, kalau tidak _hyung_ku bisa marah." Jawabnya.

" _Jinjja_? Apa _hyung_mu terlalu terikat peraturan seperti itu?." Tanyaku, mengingat aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang seperti itu.

" Hmmm.. Tidak juga. Dia mengkhawatirkanku tiap saat, jadi dia tidak mau ada sesuatu terjadi padaku." Jawabnya.

" Posesif?."

" Bisa dibilang begitu." Katanya.

Aku terdiam, memang aku tidak pernah memiliki seorang kakak karena aku anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak tau rasanya disayang oleh kakak.

Lamunanku melihat tiang listrik yang berada beberapa langkah dari Hojoon, dan dia terlihat tidak melihatnya.

" _Ya_! awas!—" Seruku. Hojoon hanya menoleh padaku dan terlambat untuk menghindar.

DUAK!.

" Aishh! _Appo_…" katanya sambil memegangi dahinya, aku segera melihat apa dia baik-baik saja.

" Kenapa kau tabrak? Jelas-jelas tiangnya ada disitu." Kataku.

" A.. aku tidak fokus." Katanya.

Aku tertawa. " Kau harus hati-hati." Kataku lalu melanjutkan jalan dengannya.

Tak jauh dari tiang tadi, aku dikerjutkan karena tiba-tiba dia tersandung dan terjatuh dengan keras.

Aku segera membantunya berdiri. " _Gwaenchanayo_?." Tanyaku khawatir.

" _Appo_…" lirihnya.

" Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali? Lihatlah jalan dengan benar. Lihat lututmu berdarah." Kataku cemas.

" Jam berapa ini?." Tanyanya terlihat cemas.

" 5 kurang 15." Jawabku.

" Aku harus cepat pulang. _Kajja_! Rumahku sudah dekat." Katanya.

" Tapi lututmu…" tanyaku bingung karena khawatir.

" _Gwaenchana_, hanya tergores sedikit." Katanya. Aku segera menyusul langkahnya yang cepat.

" Kau terlihat panik." Kataku.

" Aku rasa _hyung_ku sudah mencariku, jadi aku harus segera sampai." Jawabnya.

Aku melihatnya sangat panik. Tapi seolah tak ingin ia ceritakan ataupun ingin ditanya. Dan entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menanyakannya.

" Hojoon_ie_!." Kudengar seorang _namja_ berdiri di depan rumahnya.

" Itu _hyung_mu?." Tanyaku.

"_ Nde_. Itu suara Hyosang _hyung_." Jawabnya.

Kamipun segera sampai disana.

" Hojoon_ie_, kenapa tidak pulang sengan Hansol dan Byungjoo? Siapa dia?." Tanya _namja_ itu pada Hojoon.

" Dia siswa pindahan, hari ini aku membantunya. Namanya Shin Jiho." Kata Hojoon, lalu aku tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"_ Annyeonghasaeyo_." Kataku.

" Oh _nde_. Terimakasih sudah mengantar adikku." Katanya tanpa tersenyum dia masih memandangku dengan pandangan menelisik.

" Terimakasih sudah mengantarku Jiho-_ssi_." Kata Hojoon sambil tersenyum.

" Aku yang berterimakasih atas bantuanmu hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." Kataku lalu aku pergi.

# Jiho Pov End.

.

.

.

.

Hojoon menggandeng tangan Hyosang dengan sangat erat saat Jiho pergi. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas, dan Hyosang menyadarinya.

" Hojoon_ie_, kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?." Tanya Hyosang khawatir.

" Aku tidak bisa melihat _hyung_…" kata Hojoon pelan.

" Ma.. maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa melihatku saat ini?." Tanya Hyosang panik.

" Saat dijalan tadi aku merasa sangat pusing sekali, tapi kucoba untuk terus berjalan, perlahan semuanya mulai tidak jelas, ini baru pukul 5 sore, seharusnya kau masih bisa melihat _hyung_. Aku tidak bisa melihat jalan dan aku menabrak kemudian aku terjatuh karena tidak bisa melihat jalan. Dan semuanya semakin tidak jelas. Aku hanya mencoba berjalan lurus, dan aku mendengar suaramu." Cerita Hojoon.

" Besok kita akan ke dokter mata dan memeriksamu, jadi besok kau ijin sekolah saja." Kata Hyosang sambil menuntun Hojoon untuk masuk ke rumah.

" Apa sekarang kau bisa melihat jika lampu di rumah menyala?." Tanya Hyosang.

" _Nde_, tapi tidak banyak membantu, semuanya terlihat seperti bayang-bayang." Jawab Hojoon.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir,_ hyung_ pasti menjagamu." Kata Hyosang.

" _Mianhae hyung_…" kata Hojoon pelan.

" Mulai besok aku akan menjemputmu, kau harus berada dirumah pukul 3 sore. Aku tidak ingin kau keluar dan terjadi sesuatu meski kau bisa menggunakan tongkat." Kata Hyosang.

Hojoon terlihat tidak setuju. " _Hyung_, _andwae_… Kau janji kau akan membiarkanku menggunakan tongkat. Aku sudah belajar banyak hal di pusat rehabilitasi. Aku janji tidak aka nada yang terjadi padaku." Kata Hojoon.

" Tapi siapa yang tau kan? Lihat lututmu berdarah, aku akan segera mengobatinya. Kali ini aku serius Hojoon_ie_, jadi demi kebaikanmu—"

" Aku sudah dewasa _hyung_. Aku juga punya teman yang bisa menjagaku." Kata Hojoon kalem mencoba meminta pengertian.

" Jeon Hojoon. Kali ini kau harus menurut." Kata Hyosang.

" Tapi—"

" Hyosang_ie_." Tiba-tiba suara Taeyang menginterupsi. Lalu Taeyang datang menghampiri keduanya.

" Biar aku yang bicara dengan Hojoon." Kata Taeyang pelan.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Coba pikirkan apa yang kukatakan di telfon waktu itu. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Kata Taeyang tenang, hanya nada tenang saja yang bisa membuat Hyosang sedikit diam.

" … _Araseo_…" sahut Hyosang lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang lain.

Taeyang menggandeng Hojoon dan membawa masuk ke kamar Hojoon.

"_ Hyung_, aku baik-baik saja kan?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Mungkin." Jawab Taeyang tetap dengan suara tenangnya.

" Aku tidak ingin Hyosang _hyung_—"

" Terlalu khawatir padamu?." Potong Taeyang cepat. Dia mendudukkan Hojoon di tempat tidur perlahan. " Itulah Hyosang, aku tau kau merasa merepotkan banyak orang. Tapi Hyosang bicara seperti itu karena dia sangat sayang padamu. Bukan kau yang trauma karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang, tapi Hyosanglah yang trauma. Jadi cobalah turuti dia sesekali." Kata Taeyang.

Hojoon terdiam, mencoba merenungi kata-kata Taeyang. " Aku hanya ingin melakukan semua sendiri." Kata Hojoon pelan.

" Aku akan coba bicara dengan Hyosang jika kau ingin berjalan keluar rumah di malam hari. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau punya seseorang yang bisa melindungimu." Kata Taeyang.

Hojoon menghela nafas berat. " Mana ada orang yang ingin punya kekasih memiliki penyakit _Nyctalopia_? Tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang indah yang dilihat di malam hari, dan menggunakan tongkat saat hari mulai gelap?." Keluh Hojoon.

Taeyang tersenyum kecil sambil merapikan poni Hojoon. " Kalau begitu, ceritakan hal-hal indah yang dilihat di siang hari. Dan ajak dia berlari di saat kau bisa melihat dengan baik." Kata Taeyang.

Hojoon masih terdiam, tetapi dia menyimpan kata-kata Taeyang.

" Akan kuobati dulu lututmu." Kata Taeyang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jiho berjalan-jalan keluar, dia belum pulang sejak dia mengantar Hojoon pulang. Dia masih sangat ingin tau tentang apa yang membuat Hojoon cemas tadi. Selain itu dia ingin melanggar aturan Seo _ahjussi_nya yang mengharuskan dia pulang sebelum malam.

" Membosankan sekali… harusnya aku membawa Dakgalbi…" gumamnya.

Dia berjalan melewati taman yang sudah sepi. " Selain itu. Aku harus mencari orang itu. Setidaknya aku harus memukulnya dulu." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Seseorang berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengannya tak jauh dari tempatnya. Mata tajam Jiho dengan cepat menatap orang itu. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan tajam. Dia berhenti di tempatnya berdiri, perlahan sebuah rasa benci dan marah dia rasakan dan ingatan-ingatan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat murka.

Orang itu masih belum menyadari Jiho hingga dia berada beberapa langkah dari Jiho. Wajahnya tampak terkejut saat matanya menangkap wajah Jiho. Dia juga terdiam di tempatnya menatap tidak suka pada Jiho.

" Cih… Baru saja aku berniat mencarimu. Dan kau datang disaat yang tepat." Kata Jiho.

" Lama tak bertemu. Shin Jiho." Kata _namja_ itu dengan suara yang juga dingin.

" Bagaimana jika beberapa pukulan bisa memuaskanku?." Kata Jiho sambil berjalan perlahan kearah _namja _itu, tangannya mengepal keras siap untuk memukul.

" Lama tak jumpa…" kata Jiho tidak suka.

" Park… Sehyuk." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Kau selalu disini mengawasi tim _baseball_. _Nuguya_? Kau terlihat seperti penguntit."

.

" Jangan katakan padanya tentang alasanku tidak masuk hari ini, ataupun tentang _Nyctalopia_-ku. Hanya kalian berdua yang tau. _Arachi_?."

.

" Apa kau tau, kau menyakiti hatiku Hojoon-_ah_…"

.

" _Ya_! _kajima_ Jin hyosang!."

.

" Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku bisa mengerti betapa kau tidak terima dengan kondisimu sekarang ini. Jangan pernah bersikap tegar saat kau tidak baik-baik saja…"

.

" Kau yang melarikan diri. Bukan aku. Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali dari London jika kau merasa belum menyelesaikan masalah?. Jika kau mau ini selesai. Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terus bersama anak kecil yang sangat kekanakan sepertimu."

.

[[ Tunggu aku Jeon Hojoon!. Jangan naik_ bus_. Aku akan menjemputmu, dan kau harus ada disana saat aku datang.]]

.

" Aku tidak mengijinkanmu melarangnya lagi. Kau tidak bisa terus mengurung Hojoon seperti ini!."

.

" Bagaimana_ hyung_ bisa tau jika Hojoon baik-baik saja?."

.

" Daripada hidup untuk mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik dia mengkhawatirkan perusahaannya saja.."

.

" Lalu jika kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?."

.

Hojoon terdiam sejenak, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, jika apa yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan dan cahaya yang melebur jadi satu dan tidak jelas dimatanya? Hal yang terkadang membuat Hojoon kesal adalah, _Nyctalopia _tidak dapat dibantu atau diperjelas dengan kacamata.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Eyes No See

Tittle : I Know [Areo].

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship.

Pair : KiJoon, XeJoon, P-Jeon, HanJoo, P-Nissi.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Jeon.

Warning : BL, DLDR, Yaoi, Bisa jadi Incest, Miss Typo(s), AU, OOC, Crack Pair, RnR.

Chapter 3 : Eyes No See.

" Bagaimana jika beberapa pukulan bisa memuaskanku?." Kata Jiho sambil berjalan perlahan kearah _namja _itu, tangannya mengepal keras siap untuk memukul.

" Lama tak jumpa…" kata Jiho tidak suka.

" Park… Sehyuk." Lanjutnya.

" Ck! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu. Kupikir kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak saling bicara lagi." Sambar Sehyuk.

" _Ya_! kau pikir semudah itu kau melarikan diri dari masalah ini?." Tanya Jiho dengan nada kesal.

" Kau yang melarikan diri. Bukan aku. Kenapa kau tidak ingin kembali dari London jika kau merasa belum menyelesaikan masalah?. Jika kau mau ini selesai. Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang. Aku tidak ingin terus bersama anak kecil yang sangat kekanakan sepertimu." Kata-kata Sehyuk sangat telak membuat Jiho naik pitam.

Tangan Jiho mengeras dan dia mulai berlari kearah Sehyuk dan memukulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Hansol dan Byungjoo tidak mendapati Hojoon di sekolah, hingga bel masuk berbunyi Hojoon tidak juga datang. Biasanya jika Hojoon tidak masuk pasti menghubungi Hansol atau Byungjoo lebih awal, tapi hari ini tidak.

" _Ya_! Kim Hansol!." Panggil Jiho dari mejanya.

"_ Wae_?." Tanya Hansol.

" Apa kau tau kenapa Hojoon tidak masuk?." Tanya Jiho.

" _Ani_. Aku juga bingung kenapa dia tidak datang. Aku akan menghubunginya setelah ini." Jawab Hansol.

" Apa kemarin dia tidak bilang sesuatu pada kalian?." Tanya Hansol.

" Terakhir dia pulang bersamamu, dia tidak menghubungiku lagi setelahnya. Apa kau tau sesuatu?." Tanya Hansol.

Jiho menggeleng kecil.

" Tidak. Beri tau aku jika kau sudah tau." Kata Jiho.

" _Ara_. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi pada wajahmu? Kau berkelahi?." Tanya Hansol saat melihat ada plester di pelipis Jiho dan luka di sudut bibir Jiho.

" Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores." Kata Jiho lalu menghentikan pembicaraan dan fokus pada pelajaran lagi.

Saat istirahat Hansol menelfon Hojoon, tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif. Beberapakali ia menelfon terus seperti itu, membuat Hansol dan Byungjoo jadi khawatir.

.

.

.

.

Hojoon terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Sore ini dia baru saja pulang dari dokter setelah memeriksakan matanya dengan Taeyang dan Hyosang.

Dia meringkuk memeluk boneka pemberian Hyosang 6 tahun yang lalu hadiah kenaikan kelas. Perlahan airmatanya turun dalam diam. Dia merasakan ketakutan yang sangat parah, bukan trauma, tapi sebuah ketakutan yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan.

" Hojoon_ie_…" panggil Hyosang saat dia membuka pintu kamar Hojoon.

Hojoon terdiam. " Apa kau sudah tidur?." Tanya Hyosang memastikan, karena Hojoon tidur memunggunginya.

Hyosang berjalan masuk dan duduk di tempat tidur perlahan. Hojoon segera menutup matanya berpura-pura tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bicara apapun.

" Ini memang salahku…" kata Hyosang pelan, suaranya sangat serak terdengar, tetapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin menangis.

Hyosang membelai rambut Hojoon dengan amat sayang dan hati-hati seolah-olah adiknya itu sesuatu yang rapuh dan sangat berharga.

" _Mianhae_… _Mianhae_… Jika aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu aku rela menggantikan posisimu. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat adik kesayanganku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang baik. _Mianhaeyo_…" kata Hyosang.

Hojoon tidak bisa membendung airmatanya yang terus keluar, dia tidak menyalahkan Hyosang sedikitpun, tapi keadaannyalah yang selalu membuat Hyosang bersalah, dan itu membuatnya terbebani.

Hyosang pergi dari kamar Hojoon setelah sebelumnya mengecup sejenak puncak kepala Hojoon. Dan setelah itu Hojoon membuka mata.

" _Aniya hyung_… akulah yang membuatmu hidup seperti itu, akulah yang salah…" kata Hojoon sangat pelan.

Hyosang mendapati Taeyang telah menunggunya tak jauh dari kamar Hojoon. Taeyang terlihat khawatir pada kedua adik tirinya itu.

" Hyosang_ie_. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena sesuatu yang bukan salahmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Aku sudah menelfon Hyunho untuk mengajakmu keluar menjernihkan pikiran, sebentar lagi dia akan datang." Kata Taeyang.

" _Aniya hyung_—"

" _Sikeureo_… Turuti apa kata _hyung_mu ini. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi badung dan tidak mendengarkanku." Kata Taeyang.

Tak lama kemudian Hyunho datang dan menjemput Hyosang untuk keluar. Dan Taeyang akhirnya pergi ke kamar Hojoon. Dia tau Hojoon tidak tidur karena sedang kacau.

" Hojoon-_ah_." Panggil Taeyang dengan suara kalem khas miliknya. Hojoon masih terdiam seperti tadi.

" Aku tau kau mendengarku." Lanjut Taeyang sambil duduk di ranjang Hojoon.

" Akan kupastikan kau akan operasi mata. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai_ appa _kembali pulang." Kata Taeyang mencoba menghibur. Tetapi Hojoon masih terdiam.

" Apa kau tau, kau menyakiti hatiku Hojoon-_ah_…" kata Taeyang pelan terdengar putus asa. Membuat Hojoon terkejut dan mencoba mendengar Taeyang melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Kau taukan meski kita semua bukan saudara kandung, kita bisa saling menyayangi. Aku benci saat kau, Hyosang, dan aku seperti ini. Saling menyalahkan diri sendiri atas keadaan yang lain. Aku tidak menyalahkan kondisimu, tetapi cobalah untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jika seperti ini Hyosang akan terus menyalahkan dirinya dan posesif padamu. Aku hanya ingin kita semua jujur. Dengan begitu aku akan sangat senang." Kata Taeyang sambil membelai lembut rambut Hojoon.

Serasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Taeyang, Hojoon benar-benar tidak mengira jika _hyung_-_hyung_nya begitu khawatir padanya, dan selama ini dia membenci hal itu, karena dia selalu berfikir karena kondisinya yang seperti ini membuat semua orang memperhatikannya karena kasihan.

" Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku bisa mengerti betapa kau tidak terima dengan kondisimu sekarang ini. Jangan pernah bersikap tegar saat kau tidak baik-baik saja…" kata Taeyang.

Hojoon berbalik menatap Taeyang. " _Mianhae hyung_…" kata Hojoon serak. "_ Mianhae_… hiks.. hiks… Aku janji aku tidak akan mengeluh lagi. Aku akan jujur pada kalian…" kata Hojoon sambil menangis.

Taeyang memeluk Hojoon dengan erat, dan Hojoon menangis sekeras-kerasnya. " Menangislah, keluarkan semuanya, kau akan lebih baik setelah ini…" kata Taeyang sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sore harinya Hansol dan Byungjoo datang untuk melihat keadaan Hojoon karena tidak masuk sekolah.

" Hojoon-_ah_!." Panggil Hansol saat menemui Hojoon di kamarnya.

" Hansol? Byungjoo?."

" _Ya_!_ neo_! Seharian tidak mengabariku, _museuniriya_? Kau sakit?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" Hari ini aku ke dokter mata." Kata Hojoon.

" _Wae_? Apa yang terjadi pada matamu?." Tanya Hansol terkejut.

" _Nyctalopia_ku semakin parah. Aku tidak tau jika dampaknya akan buta total." Kata Hojoon pelan, tetapi mencoba untuk tidak membuat kedua sahabatnya khawatir.

Hansol langsung membingkai wajah Hojoon dengan cepat. " _Jeongmal_? Tapi… tapi kau masih bisa melihatku kan sekarang?." Kata Hansol panik.

" Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu Hansol-_ah_… Tenanglah, aku masih belum buta. Gara-gara aku tidak pernah memperhatikan _Nyctalopia_ku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sekarang aku jadi khawatir. Kukira aku bisa hidup dengan melihat di siang hari saja, ternyata bisa sampai seperti ini…" kata Hojoon.

" Kau harus memakan banyak wortel, kudengar wortel dan tomat bagus untuk kesehatan mata. Akan kupastikan kau memakan wortel dan tomat tiap hari." Kata Byungjoo.

" _Gomapta_… Tapi aku tidak ingin kalian cemas seperti ini. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, setelah _appa_ pulang, aku akan menjalani operasi mata." Kata Hojoon.

" Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, tadi Jiho mencarimu." Kata Hansol.

" _Jinjja_? Ada apa?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Mollayo_, kurasa dia juga khawatir akan keadaanmu." Jawab Hansol.

" Jangan katakan padanya tentang alasanku tidak masuk hari ini, ataupun tentang _Nyctalopia_-ku. Hanya kalian berdua yang tau. _Arachi_?." Kata Hojoon.

" Ba.. baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Sebaiknya kau besok bilang saja padanya. Beri alasan yang berbeda. Untuk teman baru dia perhatian sekali…" kata Hansol.

" Kudengar Jiho itu _playboy _lho!." Sahut Byungjoo.

" _Ya_! kenapa kau jadi tukang _gossip_ begitu? Tau darimana?." Tanya Hansol.

" Aku dengar dari beberapa anak di kelas." Kata Byungjoo.

" Benar atau tidak kita tidak seharusnya memperdulikan hal itu. Itu kehidupannya, terserah dia ingin menjalaninya seperti apa. Lagipula dia baik padaku." Kata Hojoon menengahi.

" Iya juga sih. Oh ya bagaimana dengan senior yang kau sukai itu?." Tanya Hansol mengambil topik baru untuk dibicarakan.

" Aku belum menemuinya sejak kemarin, mungkin besok aku akan datang melihatnya." Kata Hojoon.

" Setidaknya ajaklah dia bicara, mungkin dia ingat kalau kau adik kelasnya dulu." Kata Byungjoo.

" Aku akan coba." Kata Hojoon.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Hansol dan Byungjoo seperti biasa menyusul Hojoon untuk berangkat sekolah. Mereka berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Hojoon menunggu Jiho hingga bel masuk berbunyi barulah Jiho muncul.

" Jiho-_ya_. Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanya Hojoon saat melihat Jiho duduk di bangkunya dengan plester di pipi dan luka di sudut bibirnya.

" Aku jatuh." Jawab Jiho.

" _Geotjimal_. Mana mungkin jatuh seperti ini lukanya." Kata Hojoon.

" Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja kok." Kata Jiho.

" Apa kau sudah menghafal semua yang tidak kau mengerti dari pelajaran yang kuajarkan padamu kemarin lusa?. Hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu, karena aku harus melihat seseorang." Kata Hojoon.

Jiho menoleh kearah Hojoon dengan cepat. " Haruskah? Aku masih butuh kau menemaniku." Kata Jiho.

" Atau biar kuminta Hansol dan Byungjoo yang menemanimu?." Tanya Hojoon.

" A… _Aniya_, aku belum akrab dengan mereka berdua. Atau aku akan temani kau dulu untuk menemui orang itu?." Tanya Jiho.

"_ Anieyo_. Jangan repot-repot. Aku akan lama, sedangkan jam 3 sore aku harus ada di rumah." Kata Hojoon.

" Tapi janji kau besok akan menemaniku." Kata Jiho memohon.

Hojoon tersenyum kecil. "_ Nde_, aku janji. Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil ya…" kata Hojoon.

Jiho terlihat sedikit tidak suka dibilang seperti anak kecil, selain Sehyuk juga mengatakan hal itu padanya, dia juga tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak dibilang anak kecil.

" Hojoon_ie_…" panggil Jiho.

" _Wae_?."

" Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah?." Tanya Jiho.

" Aku jatuh." Jawab Hojoon sekenanya.

" _Geotjimal_. _Ya_! aku serius." Kata Jiho.

Hojoon tertawa kecil. " Aku ada urusan penting di keluarga, itu saja." Jawab Hojoon

" Setidaknya kabarilah aku, kau tau aku masih harus mengejar ketinggalanku." Kata Jiho.

" _Mian_. Aku akan kabari lain kali." Kata Hojoon sambil tersenyum.

Sepulang sekolah, Hojoon hendak pergi untuk melihat Sehyuk berlatih _baseball_. Dia berjalan ketempat duduk di bawah pohon agak jauh dari pinggir lapangan, disana dia bisa melihat Sehyuk dengan jelas tanpa ada yang tau.

" _Ya_! _neo_." Tiba-tiba suara baritone mengagetkan Hojoon.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hojoon, karena pemilik suara itu adalah Sehyuk. Hojoon tidak menjawab seolah suaranya tidak keluar. " Kau selalu disini mengawasi tim _baseball_. _Nuguya_? Kau terlihat seperti penguntit." Kata Sehyuk.

Dilihatnya ada luka gores di pipi dan bibirnya membuat Hojoon bertanya-tanya darimana asalnya.

" A… aku hanya suka melihat _baseball_. Itu saja…" kata Hojoon pelan sambil menunduk dan membetulkan kacamatanya.

" _Geurae_… Teman-temanku yang menyuruhku kesini untuk memastikan. Jadi bukan aku, tapi teman-temanku yang merasa seperti itu." Kata Sehyuk lalu berjalan pergi.

Hojoon terdiam, antara senang bisa bicara dengan Sehyuk dan takut Sehyuk menyebutnya penguntit, walaupun memang benar adanya.

Kali ini mereka bermain sangat lama, sepertinya akan ada pertandingan _baseball_. Karena Hojoon harus pulang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum latihan mereka selesai.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Hojoon berdering. Telfon dari Hyosang.

" _Waeyo hyung_?." Tanya Hojoon.

[[ _Eodisseo_? ]]

" Aku sedang di perjalanan pulang _hyung_." Jawab Hojoon.

[[ Aku mencari ke sekolah. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu.]] kata Hyosang.

" _Gwaenchana hyung_, aku sudah ada di halte." Kata Hojoon.

[[ _Ani_! Tunggulah disana. Aku akan jemput sekarang.]] kata Hyosang sedikit menaikkan nada.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

[[ Tunggu aku Jeon Hojoon!. Jangan naik_ bus_. Aku akan menjemputmu, dan kau harus ada disana saat aku datang.]] kata Hyosang.

" A… _araseo_…" kata Hojoon pelan. Hyosang terlihat lebih protektif sekarang, membuat Hojoon tidak bisa menolak apa yang dikatakan Hyosang.

Selang 15 menit Hyosang memang datang menjemput Hojoon. " Mulai sekarang aku akan terus menjemputmu." Kata Hyosang.

" Tapi _hyung_ besok aku harus membantu Jiho mulai pulang sekolah, aku akan pulang sendiri." Kata Hojoon.

" Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu saat urusanmu dengannya selesai." Kata Hyosang.

" _Hyung_, kenapa kau sangat posesif padaku?." Tanya Hojoon pelan. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hyosang terdiam agak lama. " Karena kau adikku." Kata Hyosang.

" Taeyang _hyung _tidak seperti ini…" keluh Hojoon.

" Karena cukup sekali aku lalai sebagai seorang kakak dan membuatmu menderita Nyc—"

" Itu bukan karena kelalaianmu sebagai kakak _hyung_." Potong Hojoon cepat. "Aku mengalami kecelakaan adalah suatu takdir yang diluar perkiraan kita. Aku tidak sedih dengan _Nyctalopia_ atau jika aku akan buta nantinya. Aku akan sedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Hojoon lebih kalem.

' Aku tidak bisa… karena aku terlalu sayang padamu… Jeon Hojoon…' batin Hyosang.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Hojoon pada Taeyang. Malam itu Hojoon pergi ke kamar Taeyang untuk bercerita.

" _Waeyo_ Hojoon-_goon_?." Tanya Taeyang sambil bangun dari tidurnya.

" Aku ingin cerita tentang Hyosang _hyung_…" kata Hojoon pelan sambil duduk disebelah Taeyang.

" Ada apa dengannya?."

" Sebenarnya aku tau jika Hyosang _hyung _sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, kurasa dia tidak seharusnya sangat protektif padaku. Jika perlu aku akan ke pusat rehabilitasi tiap hari untuk bisa lebih berhati-hati ketika aku sendiri saat hari mulai gelap. Dia tidak memperbolehkanku naik _bus_." Kata Junhong.

" Sepertinya dia trauma jika kau naik _bus_ sejak kau kecelakaan dulu." Kata Taeyang sambil berfikir. " Kau tidak perlu ke pusat rehabilitasi lagi, aku yakin dan percaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Aku akan coba bicara pada Hyosang." Kata Taeyang.

" Aku tidak ingin ini semakin berlanjut, kurasa dampaknya juga akan buruk pada dirinya sendiri jika terus posesif padaku…" kata Hojoon.

" _Kurucho_. Aku akan mencarikan solusi untuk kalian." Kata Taeyang.

Keesokkan harinya, sepulang sekolah Hojoon hendak menemani Jiho sesuai dengan janjinya kemarin. Saat mereka ada di gerbang sekolah Hojoon melihat Hyosang sudah berada disana menunggunya.

" Hyosang _hyung_! _Mwohae_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Menjemputmu tentu saja." Jawab Hyosang.

" Bukannya aku sudah bilang jika hari ini aku akan pergi dengan Jiho." Kata Hojoon.

" Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada—"

" _Jogy__e__o hyungnim_…. " potong Jiho yang mendengar Hyosang bicara. " Akan kupastikan adikmu akan selamat sampai di rumah." Kata Jiho sopan.

Hyosang menatap Jiho ragu. " Bagaimana aku bisa tau kata-katamu benar?." Tanya Hyosang.

" _Hyung_, kau berkata terlalu jauh padanya…" kata Hojoon mencoba menghentikan kakaknya.

" Aku punya _bodyguard_, dan mobil yang menjemputku dimanapun aku berada. Kupastikan Hojoon pulang tanpa luka sedikitpun." Lanjut Jiho tenang.

" _Geurae_… Jangan bohong padaku. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada adikku kau yang harus bertanggungjawab." Kata Hyosang.

" Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku." Kata Jiho.

Akhirnya Hyosang kembali pulang. " Jiho-_ya_… _Mianhaeyo_…." Kata Hojoon pada Jiho.

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak keberatan kok, lagipula jika itu membuat _hyung_mu lebih tenang kenapa tidak?." Kata Jiho sambil tersenyum dan merekapun mulai berjalan.

" Kau bilang kau punya_ bodyguard_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Nde_… Sejak kecil seperti itu." Jawab Jiho.

"_ Jinjja_? Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mereka?." Tanya Jiho.

" Aku memaksa untuk tidak menjemputku. Mereka sungguh menyebalkan. Karena mereka melakukan apapun yang _appa_ katakan." Kata Jiho.

" Jadi mereka membuatmu terganggu ya?. ternyata orang sepertimu ada juga ya…" kata Hojoon sambil tertawa kecil.

" Itu membuatku terlihat seperti anak manja." Kata Jiho.

" Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu. Mungkin _appa_-mu sangat khawatir padamu." Kata Hojoon.

" Daripada hidup untuk mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik dia mengkhawatirkan perusahaannya saja.." kata Jiho.

" Kau tidak dekat dengan_ appa_-mu?." Tanya Hojoon sedikit terkejut.

" Bisa dibilang begitu."

Hojoon tersenyum kecil membuat Jiho bingung. " Aku mengerti…" kata Hojoon.

" Maksudmu?."

" Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang." Kata Hojoon.

" _Nuga_?."

" Dulu saat pertamakali masuk kelas 1 SMP, aku punya teman sekelas yang suka sendirian. Dia sangat pendiam, tetapi dia sangat badung. Aku ingin sekeli mengajaknya bicara, tetapi aku masih belum berani saat itu. Setiap hari aku melihatnya dijemput _bodyguard_ dan dijaga kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tau dia itu sangat kesepian. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matanya yang tajam dan dingin itu. Tetapi tak lama kemudian dia pindah sekolah, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Aku menyesal tidak mengajaknya bicara, setidaknya aku ingin dia tau kalau ada yang ingin menjadi temannya. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku pasti melakukan hal yang membuatnya senang." Kata Hojoon.

Jiho terdiam, sesuatu di hatinya entah kenapa terasa sangat bahagia. Anak yang Hojoon ceritakan itu adalah dia. Dia pikir tak akan ada yang mengingatnya dia pernah ada di Korea, tetapi ternyata Hojoon masih mengingatnya dengan baik, bahkan berharap bisa membahagiakannya. Hojoon bisa melihatnya dari sisi yang berbeda. Jiho merasa sangat menyesal karena tidak memberi kesempatan Hojoon untuk menyapanya waktu itu.

" Lalu jika kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?." Tanya Jiho menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

" Hmm… Aku akan ada disana jika dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya." Kata Hojoon.

" Hojoon-_ah_, apa kau lapar? Aku ingin mentraktirmu makanan enak hari ini." Kata Jiho.

" _Jinjja_?." Tanya Hojoon antusias.

" _Nde_… _Kajja_! Aku menemukan_ restaurant _enak dekat sini saat kemarin jalan-jalan dengan Dakgalbi." Kata Jiho.

" Eh… Dakgalbi? Kau jalan-jalan dengan makanan?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Ah.. _aniya_, itu nama anjingku. Pemberian ibuku di hari ulang tahunku, saat aku sedang makan Dakgalbi, jadi kuberi nama makanan." Kata Jiho sambil tertawa kecil.

" Lucu sekali, aku ingin lihat anjingmu, waktu itu aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh di atas atap rumah." Kata Hojoon.

" Hahaha, yang waktu itu ya? apa yang kau lakukan disana?." Tanya Jiho sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aku biasanya sedang berfikir jika naik kesana." Kata Hojoon.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kurasa kita harus segera pulang…" kata Hojoon cemas, sudah jam 5 lewat, dan penglihatannya mulai remang-remang.

" _Chakkaman_, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu yang indah." Kata Jiho. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil milik Jiho.

Mobil mereka berhenti di jalan dekat bukit, disana mereka bisa melihat matahari tenggelam dengan jelas. Jiho membuka jendela mobil dan menunjukkan pemandangan indah itu pada Hojoon.

" Lihat! Matahari terbenamnya sangat jelas terlihat dari sini." Kata Jiho.

Hojoon mencoba melihat kesana, tetapi tak seindah apa yang terlihat oleh Jiho, tapi dia yakin pemandangan yang ditunjukkan padanya itu sangat indah.

" _Nde_… Kau benar, darimana kau tau tempat ini?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Aku pernah lewat sini saat pulang dari sekolah menghindari jalan kota yang macet. Jadi aku ingin tunjukkan ini padamu." Kata Jiho.

" Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini Jiho-_ya_, hari ini kau melakukan banyak hal untuku." Kata Hojoon.

" Aku memang ingin melakukannya kok. Jadi, katakan padaku apa yang kau suka dari hal yang kutunjukkan padamu ini?." Tanya Jiho.

Hojoon terdiam sejenak, bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, jika apa yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan dan cahaya yang melebur jadi satu dan tidak jelas dimatanya? Hal yang terkadang membuat Hojoon kesal adalah, _Nyctalopia _tidak dapat dibantu atau diperjelas dengan kacamata.

" Aku… suka semua hal yang terlihat indah, karena keindahan tidak bisa disebut satu-satu." Jawab Hojoon.

" Hmmm… Kau benar juga. Baiklah, setelah ini akan kuantar kau pulang." Kata Jiho bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

" _Ya_!, kau terlambat membawa adikku pulang." Kata Hyosang ketus saat Jiho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hojoon ketika tiba di depan rumah.

" _Mianhae hyungnim_, aku tadi menunjukkan sesuatu pada Hojoon sebelum perjalanan kesini." Kata Jiho datar tak terkesan takut akan Hyosang.

" Tetap saja! Hojoon harus dirumah sebelum jam 4 sore." Kata Hyosang sambil menarik Hojoon dari tangan Jiho.

Tiba-tiba Taeyang merangkul leher Hyosang dari belakang dan menjitak beberapa kali kepala Hyosang. " _Mianhae, _dia memang menyebalkan…" kata Taeyang sambil tertawa ramah.

" _Ya_! _hyung_!." Protes Hyosang.

" Kau teman barunya Hojoon ya? terimakasih sudah repot-repot mengantar Hojoon pulang." Kata Taeyang. Lalu dia menjitak lagi kepala Hyosang. " Hyosang-g_oon_ harusnya yang kau ucapkan itu terimakasih, bukan malah memarahi orang." Kesal Taeyang.

" Aku tidak merasa direpoti kok. Hojoon banyak membantuku. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih." Kata Jiho ramah.

" Mainlah kerumah jika kau senggang, biasanya teman-teman Hojoon juga menginap disini saat akhir minggu." Kata Taeyang.

" _Andwae hyung_! Aku masih belum percaya padanya." Potong Hyosang yang langsung dijitak lagi oleh Taeyang.

" Hahahaha, jangan dengarkan dia. Kau boleh datang kok." Kata Taeyang.

" _Araseo_. _Gumawo hyungnim_. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Kata Jiho sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk memberi salam.

Merekapun segera masuk ke dalam. " Hyosang_ie_, kau ini cobalah untuk tidak terlalu posesif pada Hojoon lagi." Kata Taeyang.

Hyosang terdiam sambil cemberut. " _Nde hyung_, kau kan juga sudah janji untuk membiarkanku memakai tongkat." Kata Hojoon.

" Rasa khawatirku ini tetap tidak bisa hilang." Kata Hyosang.

" Itu bukan khawatir. Itu paranoid!." Sambar Taeyang.

" Haishh.. tapi kan—"

" Pokoknya mulai sekarang biarkan Hojoon melakukan apa yang dia suka." Kata Taeyang.

Hyosang hendak protes dan langsung dihentikan oleh Taeyang. " _No comment_!."

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_, Hojoon _eoddisseo_?." Tanya Hyosang, hari ini Hyosang lembur kerja hingga pulang malam.

" Dia pergi dengan Hansol dan Byungjoo." Kata Taeyang.

"_ Mwo_! Ini kan sudah malam _hyung_, kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?." Tanya Hyosang.

" Dia bisa menggunakan tongkat Hyosang_ie_. Dia belajar dengan baik di pusat rehabilitasi dulu." Kata Taeyang.

" Ck! Aku akan mencarinya." Kesal Hyosang sambil mengambil jaketnya.

" _Ya_! _kajima_ Jin hyosang!." Seru Taeyang marah sambil menghalangi Hyosang pergi.

" _Mwo_? Bagaimana jika Hojoon mengalami sesuatu? Banyak yang bisa terjadi diluar sana _hyung_!." Balas Hyosang.

" Aku tidak mengijinkanmu melarangnya lagi. Kau tidak bisa terus mengurung Hojoon seperti ini!." Kesal Taeyang.

" Bagaimana_ hyung_ bisa tau jika Hojoon baik-baik saja?." Kata Hyosang semakin marah.

" Kau hanya akan semakin membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk Hyosang!." Bentak Taeyang. " Jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya! Berjanjilah padaku jika Hojoon sudah memiliki seorang kekasih kau akan melepaskannya." Kata Taeyang dengan nada serius.

Hyosang terdiam, tak pernah dia melihat Taeyang semarah ini sebelumnya. Tetapi dia belum siap melihat Hojoon memiliki seorang kekasih.

" Berjanjilah padaku!." Kata Taeyang lagi.

" Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan _hyung_ menjaga Hojoon. Tapi _hyung_ juga harus janji padaku Hojoon akan bahagia dan baik-baik saja dengan caramu." Kata Hyosang dengan suara normalnya.

Taeyang menghela nafas panjang. " Dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai. Dia sudah bukan Hojoon kecil kita lagi…" kata Taeyang dengan suara lembutnya lagi.

Hyosang terdiam, ini adalah hal yang ia takutkan sejak dulu, jika Hojoon beranjak dewasa tentu saja dia akan memiliki orang yang ia sukai.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Taeyang sudah memikirkan banyak rencana untuk Hojoon agar Hyosang tidak lagi membuat Hojoon terbebani. Dia mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat.

" Sehyuk_ie_?." Kata Taeyang saat si penerima telfon mengangkat.

[[ _Nde_? _Waeyo_?.]] Tanya Sehyuk.

" Besok kau ada latihan dengan tim-mu?." Tanya Taeyang.

[[ _Nde_, ada apa memangnya?.]]

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Jawab Taeyang.

[[ Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok.]] kata Sehyuk terdengar senang.

" _Ya_! selalu saja seperti itu. Ada hal serius yang ingin kumintai tolong darimu." Kata Taeyang.

[[ Tidak biasanya kau minta tolong padaku? _Museuniriya_?.]] Tanya Sehyuk.

" Kurasa hanya kau yang bisa menolongku." Kata Taeyang.

Terdengar suara Sehyuk tertawa kecil. [[ Aku akan membantu jika kau mau jadi kekasihku.]] kata Sehyuk.

" _Ya_! Jangan bercanda Sehyuk_ie_!." Kata Taeyang.

[[ _Nde_.. _nde araseo_… Besok datanglah lebih awal sebelum latihan. Kutunggu di lapangan _baseball_.]] Kata Sehyuk

" _Shipeo_. _Gomapta_ Sehyuk_ie_."

Keesokkan harinya setelah Taeyang selesai kuliah, dia pergi untuk menemui Sehyuk di lapangan _baseball_. Disana Sehyuk sudah menunggunya sambil memainkan bola _baseball _miliknya.

" Sehyuk!." Panggil Taeyang.

Sehyuk menoleh dengan cepat, dan senyumnya langsung terukir.

" _Ya_! Park Sehyuk. Kau hanya mau tersenyum jika ada senior itu saja, setidaknya kau juga harus banyak tersenyum saat latihan." Sindir salah satu temannya yang ada disana, dan hanya dibalas dengan lemparan bola oleh Sehyuk.

Sehyuk segera menghampiri Taeyang. " Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar." Ajak Taeyang.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Hmmm… Apa kau masih menyukaiku?." Tanya Taeyang.

" Tentu saja. _Wae_?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Aku pernah bilang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihmu, dan kita hanya akan menjadi teman saja." Kata Taeyang.

" Itu tidak benar. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menjadikanmu kekasih." Kata Sehyuk.

Taeyang tersenyum kecil melihat kegigihan Sehyuk. " Sehyuk_ie_, jika aku memintamu untuk membantuku, apa kau mau melakukannya meski sangat berat?." Tanya Taeyang.

" _Nde_, akan kulakukan. Memangnya ada apa? Kau dalam masalah?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" _Ani_… Aku ingin kau… menjadi kekasih adikku…" kata Taeyang.

Seketika itu Sehyuk menghentikan jalannya, dia tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyang, bagaimana bisa dia memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih adiknya padahal Taeyang sangat tau bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengejarnya untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya, dan sekarang dia diminta untuk menjadi kekasih adik dari orang yang ia sukai?

" Mu.. _museuniriya_?..."

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" _Ireojima jebal_… "

.

" Karena itu kita juga harus melindungi Hojoon."

.

" Dan satu lagi, kau boleh memonopoliku, tetapi tidak boleh menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. "

.

" Kau bukan orang yang dengan mudah terpancing untuk berkelahi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang serius kan?."

.

" Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan solo-mu?."

.

" Kurasa aku bisa melindunginya, tetapi tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Apa kau bisa menerima hal itu? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan padamu aku bisa memperlakukannya seperti aku memperlakukanmu. Tapi aku bisa melindunginya lebih dari yang kulakukan padamu."

.

" Tidak semudah yang kukira. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berpura-pura seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa mengkondisikan diriku sendiri saat melakukannya."

.

" Gara-gara Jiho terus mengajakmu pergi kita jadi tidak bisa bermain, aku merasa dia punya niat jahat padamu Hojoon-_ah_."

.

" Akan ada saat dimana kau membuatnya menangis. Dan aku tidak akan mencoba mengantisipasinya. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku percaya Hojoon tidak akan menangis segampang itu untukmu jika kau tidak benar-benar keterlaluan padanya. Aku mengetahui dengan baik meski dia adik tiriku."

.

' Perasaan apa ini… kenapa aku sangat berdebar?.

.

" Lagu itu terdengar ceria tetapi terasa sangat kesepian. Darimana kau belajar?."

.

" Aku merasa sesuatu sangat janggal sebenarnya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa dekat dengan Sehyuk _sunbaenim_? Dia bahkan bersikap baik padaku."

.


	4. The Sweetest Falsehood

Tittle : I Know [Areo].

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship.

Pair : KiJoon, XeJoon, P-Jeon, HanJoo, P-Nissi.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Author : Skinner Jeon.

Warning : BL, DLDR, Yaoi, Bisa jadi Incest, Miss Typo(s), AU, OOC, Crack Pair, RnR.

Chapter 4 : The Sweetest Falsehood.

Taeyang tersenyum kecil melihat kegigihan Sehyuk. " Sehyuk_ie_, jika aku memintamu untuk membantuku, apa kau mau melakukannya meski sangat berat?." Tanya Taeyang.

" _Nde_, akan kulakukan. Memangnya ada apa? Kau dalam masalah?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" _Ani_… Aku ingin kau… menjadi kekasih adikku…" kata Taeyang.

Seketika itu Sehyuk menghentikan jalannya, dia tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyang, bagaimana bisa dia memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih adiknya padahal Taeyang sangat tau bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun dia mengejarnya untuk bisa menjadi kekasihnya, dan sekarang dia diminta untuk menjadi kekasih adik dari orang yang ia sukai?

" Mu.. _museuniriya_?..."

" Sehyuk—" Taeyang mencoba meraih lengan Sehyuk dan seketika itu juga Sehyuk melangkah mundur 2 langkah dari Taeyang.

"_ Geurojima_…" kata Sehyuk amat pelan, mungkin karena dia masih _shock_.

" Sehyuk_ie_—"

" _Ireojima jebal_… " Potong Sehyuk lagi, mencoba tidak ingin dengar kalimat-kalimat Taeyang yang sudah ia ketahui kemana juntrungannya itu. " … katakan saja kau Cuma bercanda padaku… Mana mungkin kan kau serius?." Tanya Sehyuk sambil tertawa kecil tapi lebih tersirat bahwa dia berusaha untuk berpura-pura semua ini hanya bercanda walaupun dia tau Taeyang serius dengan hal ini.

" Aku serius. Sangat serius, Park Sehyuk." Kata Taeyang, matanya terlihat meminta sebuah pengertian, atau setidaknya waktu untuk menjelaskan.

" Jika kau tidak suka aku menyukaimu katakan saja. Jangan katakan hal seperti ini!." Kata Sehyuk.

" Aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukaimu." Kata Taeyang membela diri.

" Lalu kenapa kau—"

" Kau akan tau jika memberiku waktu untuk menjelaskan." Potong Taeyang cepat. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik, lalu Taeyang mulai berbicara menganggap Sehyuk sudah mempersilahkannya untuk bicara.

" Aku merasa bersalah harus mengatakan ini padamu. Aku tidak asal meminta padamu tanpa aku memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Kata Taeyang, nadanya melembut. " Aku juga baru mengetahui jika adikku sudah lama menyukaimu. Aku tau aku tidak bisa memaksakanmu menyukainya, tapi kumohon untuk mencoba menjadi kekasihnya untuk sementara waktu. Setelah itu kau bisa putuskan apapun yang kau mau. Aku hanya ingin kau membahagiakannya dan melindunginya, hanya itu." Kata Taeyang.

" Kenapa harus aku?." Tanya Sehyuk masih dengan nada tidak terimanya.

" Karena hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Kumohon untuk mencobanya, jika kau bisa mencintainya dengan baik kau akan menjadi orang yang amat berharga bagiku. Lakukanlah untukku." Kata Taeyang.

Sehyuk terdiam, tampak memikirkan pilahan ini dengan baik. Dan Taeyang menunggu dengan sabar.

Sehyuk menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai. " Jika aku melakukannya, tetap hanya kaulah orang yang kucintai. Itu adalah harga mati. Ya, aku bersedia, tetapi kau harus selalu ada untukku. Aku akan memonopolimu untuk diriku sendiri." Kata Sehyuk.

Taeyang sedikit tidak bisa menerima keinginan Sehyuk yang ingin memonopolinya. Karena dia tidak bisa berada di posisi sejauh itu untuk Sehyuk. " Memonopoliku hanya berlaku selama kau masih mencintaiku Park Sehyuk. Bukannya aku menolakmu, selama ini aku hanya tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku ingin bisa mencintaimu seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau adalah seorang kekasih yang baik, tapi aku tidak bisa merasakan hal itu meskipun aku mencoba. Hanya kali ini aku akan biarkan kau memonopoliku." Kata Taeyang mencoba mengalah untuk kali ini saja, karena dia tau hanya kali ini saja Sehyuk ingin melakukan apa yang ia minta demi kebaikan Hojoon. Meski ini akan menjadi dusta paling manis yang pernah diperjanjikan.

" Baiklah, kita sama-sama memiliki perjanjian." Kata Sehyuk.

" Jangan ada orang yang tau tentang hal ini. Dan, jangan sampai adikku tau perjanjian ini . Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika dia tau. Selain itu jangan sakiti dia." Kata Taeyang memperingatkan.

" Setuju."

" Dan satu lagi, kau boleh memonopoliku, tetapi tidak boleh menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. " tambah Taeyang.

"_ Araseo_… Jadi mulai kapan aku mulai mengenalnya?." Tanya Sehyuk, terlihat sekali dia sangat enggan untuk berpura-pura mencintai orang lain selain Taeyang, dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa melakukannya nanti.

" Namanya Jeon Hojoon, adik tiri ke-duaku. Dia adik kelasmu dulu saat di SMA. Dia sudah menyukaimu saat itu hingga sekarang. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang. Untuk selebihnya, cari taulah sendiri." Kata Taeyang.

" Aish.. _jinjja_? Hanya itu?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" _Nde_. Aku tau kau tidak akan menyukainya secepat itu, karena itu aku ingin kau mencari tau hal apa yang mungkin membuatmu suka padanya." Kata Taeyang sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Aku tidak janji bisa melakukan semua ini dengan baik. " kata Sehyuk jujur.

" Aku juga tidak yakin aku bisa kau monopoli dengan mudah, Park Sehyuk." Kata Taeyang sambil tertawa kecil.

" Imbang. Kau dan aku dalam keadaan ini, kau pintar dalam membuat kesepakatan, Kim Taeyang." Kata Sehyuk.

" Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke rumah, dari sana kau lakukan apapun yang kau bisa padanya." Kata Taeyang.

" Baiklah… baiklah… Semua ini hanya kulakukan untukmu, ingat itu." Kata Sehyuk.

" _Areo_… " sahut Taeyang sambil tersenyum lega. " Sehyuk_ie_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau berkelahi?." Tanya Taeyang saat melihat plester di batang hidung Sehyuk dan pelipisnya.

" Aku jatuh." Jawab Sehyuk asal.

" _Geotjimal_. Aku tidak sebodoh itu percaya luka seperti itu karena jatuh." Kata Taeyang sambil tertawa kecil.

" Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores sedikit." Kata Sehyuk.

" Kau berkelahi." Kata Taeyang mantap.

" Kalau benar, memang kenapa?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Kau bukan orang yang dengan mudah terpancing untuk berkelahi. Pasti ada sesuatu yang serius kan?." Tanya Taeyang.

Sehyuk senang, Taeyang ternyata memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

" Hanya perkelahian dengan seseorang dari masa laluku. Sebuah penyelesaian dari masalah kami dulu, itu saja." Jawab Sehyuk, kali ini sambil tersenyum simpul.

" Sepertinya kau membenci orang itu." Kata Taeyang.

" Sangat." Tambah Sehyuk cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Hojoon sudah ada di rumah karena Taeyang yang memintanya untuk langsung pulang setelah sekolah usai. Waktunya tepat karena Hyosang juga sedang kerja _part time_, sehingga Taeyang bisa menjalankan rencananya.

" Hojoon-_ah_! Ada temanku yang datang berkunjung, bantu aku memasak makanan untuknya, sekalian kita juga makan siang.

Hojoon segera keluar dari kamarnya dan terkejut saat melihat Sehyuk ada di belakang Taeyang, dan begitu pula dengan Sehyuk, dia tidak menyangka jika anak yang ditegurnya waktu itu adalah adik Taeyang. Dan saat itulah dia sadar kenapa Hojoon selalu melihat timnya latihan _baseball_.

" _Annyeonghasaeyo_." Sapa Hojoon sedikit gugup, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sehyuk.

" Sehyuk_ie_, kenalkan ini adikku. Jeon Hojoon." Kata Taeyang berbasa-basi.

" Park Sehyuk." Kata Sehyuk sambil memberi salam

" Baiklah, ayo masuk. Dan aku buatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan." Kata Taeyang.

Setelah itu Hojoon membantu Taeyang untuk memasak.

" H.. _hyung_… ke.. kenapa kau bisa membawanya ke rumah?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Temanku ternyata satu tim_ baseball_ dengannya, jadi aku menyuruhnya mampir kesini. Bicaralah dengannya. _Palli_." Kata Taeyang sambil tertawa usil.

" Ta… tapi—"

" Haish, sudahlah ini kesempatan bagus, jangan disia-siakan." Kata Taeyang.

" _Areo_…" sahut Hojoon, dia pergi ke ruang tamu sambil membawakan minuman untuk Sehyuk. Dia sedikit grogi saat Sehyuk menatapnya, tapi dia mencoba lebih berani.

" Jeon Hojoon." Panggil Sehyuk.

" N.. _nde_?."

" Apa kau benar-benar suka _baseball_?." Tanya Sehyuk, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga bingung harus bicara apa dengan Hojoon. Tetapi untuk saat ini yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Hojoon nyaman dengannya terlebih dahulu.

" _Nde_, aku suka." Jawab Hojoon.

" Kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk bermain _baseball _juga?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Karena aku rabun jauh, jadi aku rasa aku tidak berbakat dalam olahraga." Kata Hojoon.

" _Jinjja_? Sayang sekali. Tapi setidaknya kau harus merasakan bermain_ baseball _sekali atau dua kali." Kata Sehyuk.

" Jika aku bisa, aku pasti mau melakukannya." Kata Hojoon.

" Jika aku sedang senggang, akan kuajari melempar bola kalau kau mau." Kata Sehyuk.

Hojoon tersenyum cerah mendengarnya, " _Jinjja_?." Tanya Hojoon antusias.

" _Nde_. Kau tau dimana menemukanku saat bermain _baseball _kan?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Aku akan datang, mungkin sepulang sekolah." kata Hojoon.

" Aku akan tunggu. Umm… Karena aku sudah kenal dekat dengan kakakmu, jadi panggil aku _hyung_ saja." Kata Sehyuk.

" _Areo_. _Gomapta_._ Hyung_…" kata Hojoon pelan.

" Juga jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku." Tambah Sehyuk.

Hojoon terlihat lebih lega sekarang karena dia bisa dekat dengan Sehyuk mulai sekarang. Tetapi, Sehyuk yang terlihat tidak terlalu ingin bersama dengan Hojoon. Baginya berpura-pura menyukai sesuatu adalah hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan, apalagi pada orang yang memang dia tidak sukai.

.

.

.

.

" Taeyang_ie_." Panggil Sehyuk. Siang itu Sehyuk mencari Taeyang di kelasnya. Walaupun Taeyang adalah seniornya, dia tidak mau memanggil Taeyang dengan sebutan _hyung_ atau _sunbaenim_, karena menurutnya Taeyang adalah orang yang dia cintai.

" _Waeyo_? Tumben sekali kau datang mencariku tanpa menelfon?." Tanya Taeyang.

" Bagaimana jika kita ke kantin? Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu." Kata Sehyuk.

" Baiklah. Ayo."

Sesampainya disana, Sehyuk terlihat lebih serius dari sebelumnya, sepetinya Taeyang tau topik apa yang akan dibahas olehnya.

" Ini tentang adikmu." Kata Sehyuk.

" _Wae_?."

Sehyuk menghela nafas berat dan terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu dia berkata," Tidak semudah yang kukira. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa berpura-pura seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa mengkondisikan diriku sendiri saat melakukannya." Keluh Sehyuk.

" Padahal itu masih hari pertama…" kata Taeyang.

" Aku tau, kita punya perjanjian, dan aku sendiri tidak bermaksud membatalkannya." Kata Sehyuk.

" Aku tau kau tidak akan membatalkannya." Kata Taeyang mantap.

" Kurasa aku bisa melindunginya, tetapi tidak bisa membahagiakannya. Apa kau bisa menerima hal itu? Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan padamu aku bisa memperlakukannya seperti aku memperlakukanmu. Tapi aku bisa melindunginya lebih dari yang kulakukan padamu." Kata Sehyuk.

Taeyang terdiam sejenak. " Kurasa itu cukup adil untukmu. Jika itu yang kauinginkan aku tidak masalah. Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukai adikku memang." Kata Taeyang.

Sehyuk terdiam, melihat Taeyang yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan banyak hal. " Kurasa kau belum tau banyak tentang Hojoon…" kata Taeyang pelan. " Aku percaya, akan ada dimana saat kau mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Kau boleh bersikap dingin padanya, aku tidak melarang sama sekali. Asal jangan buat dia menangis." Kata Taeyang.

" Aku tidak akan berbuat sejauh itu."

" Tentu kau akan berbuat sejauh itu." Sahut Taeyang cepat lalu disusul oleh senyum kecil darinya. " Akan ada saat dimana kau membuatnya menangis. Dan aku tidak akan mencoba mengantisipasinya. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku percaya Hojoon tidak akan menangis segampang itu untukmu jika kau tidak benar-benar keterlaluan padanya. Aku mengetahui dengan baik meski dia adik tiriku." Kata Taeyang.

" Lalu apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?." Tanya Sehyuk.

" Aku mengajarimu bagaimana mencoba menyukai orang lain. Kau akan mengerti suatu saat nanti. Untuk saat ini kau masih akan terus mengejarku. Kau pikir untuk apa aku rela kau monopoli jika aku tidak mendapat hasil? Ini akan imbang nantinya. Tunggu saja." Kata Taeyang.

" Baiklah, akan kulakukan sebisaku. Jika kau sudah berkata seperti ini aku akan lebih lega melakukannya, dari pada harus berpura-pura baik." Kata Sehyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jinjjayoo_?! Dia datang ke rumahmu?!." Tanya Byungjoo dan Hansol terkejut saat Hojoon menceritakan bahwa Sehyuk ke rumahnya.

" _Nde_, dia teman Taeyang _hyung_. Dia bilang aku boleh memintanya mengajariku bermain _baseball_." Kata Hojoon.

" Ini berita gembira! Akhirnya kau bisa dekat dengannya! Kapan kau akan bermain baseball dengannya?." Tanya Hansol.

" Aku juga tidak tau. Aku juga masih malu ingin menemuinya." Kata Hojoon.

" Bagaimana kalau siang ini setelah pulang sekolah? Ajak saja!." Kata Byungjoo.

" Tapi—"

" Hojoon-_ah_!." Tiba-tiba Jiho memanggil.

" _Nde_? _Waeyo_ Jiho-_ya_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi hari ini." Kata Jiho.

" Ta…tapi aku harus—"

" Aku akan sedih jika kau menolaknya." Potong Jiho.

" _Ya_! Hari ini Hojoon akan menemui Sunbae—"

" Byungjoo-_ya_!." potong Hojoon cepat, dan memberi _death glare_ pada Byungjoo agar tidak memberitau tentang Sehyuk pada siapapun.

" _Geurae_, aku akan menemanimu hari ini." Kata Hojoon pada Jiho dengan nada lembutnya.

" _Gumawo_ Hojoon-_ah_." Kata Jiho senang.

Setelah Jiho pergi, Byungjoo terlihat kesal. " _Ya_! harusnya kau kan bisa menolaknya Hojoon_ie_, apalagi ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk dekat dengan _sunbaenim_ itu." Kata Byungjoo.

" Byungjoo benar, kenapa tidak menolak ajakan Jiho?." Sahut Hansol.

" Aku merasa sesuatu sangat janggal sebenarnya, kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa dekat dengan Sehyuk _sunbaenim_? Dia bahkan bersikap baik padaku." Kata Hojoon.

" Mungkin do'a-mu selama ini sudah waktunya untuk di jawab. Harusnya syukuri saja sekarang kau bisa bersama dengan Sehyuk sunbaenim." Kata Hansol.

Hojoon terdiam beberapa saat. " Ini berbeda. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Besok masih ada hari untuk mengajaknya bermain _baseball_." Kata Hojoon.

" Ngomong-ngomong Jiho itu kenapa dekat sekali denganmu?." Tanya Byungjoo.

" Dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain sepertinya, jadi karena dia dekat denganku jadi dia terus mengajakku. Dia juga pindahan dari London. mungkin masih susah untuknya mencari teman." Kata Hojoon.

" Menurutku dia terlihat _Bad boy_ dari pada anak baik." Kata Byungjoo.

" _Ya_! kau mulai meng_gossip_ lagi Kim Byungjoo." Sahut Hansol.

" Haish.. _Jeongmalyo_ Hansol-_ya_…." Keluh Byungjoo. " Gara-gara Jiho terus mengajakmu pergi kita jadi tidak bisa bermain, aku merasa dia punya niat jahat padamu Hojoon-_ah_." Kata Byungjoo.

" _Ya_! kau tidak boleh mencurigai orang seperti itu! Memangnya tau darimana kalau Jiho punya niat jahat pada Hojoon?." Tanya Hansol.

" Aku hanya punya firasat seperti itu. Aku kan Cuma memperingatkan saja. Apa salahnya?." Kata Byungjoo.

Hojoon tersenyum kecil pada dua temannya itu. "_ Gwaenchana_, aku tidak akan disakiti siapapun. Aku hanya menganggap Jiho sebagai teman, kalian tidak perlu cemas. Bisa saja dia memang punya niat baik." Kata Hojoon.

" Kau terlalu naïf Hojoon_ie_… Kau juga terlalu baik." Kata Byungjoo.

" Karena itu kita juga harus melindungi Hojoon." Sahut Hansol.

.

.

.

.

" Kita akan kemana?." Tanya Hojoon saat ikut masuk ke mobil milik Jiho, karena tidak biasanya Jiho mengajaknya pergi menggunakan mobil pribadi.

" Ke rumahku." Jawab Jiho.

" Rumahmu? Tidak biasanya?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Banyak yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Jiho sambil tersenyum lembut.

" _Mwonde_?." Tanya Hojoon tertarik.

" Pertunjukkan solo." Jawab Jiho.

" Pertunjukkan solo? _Jinjjayo_?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Tunggu saja. Ini hanya sebuah kejutan kecil." Kata Jiho sambil tertawa kecil.

Sesampainya di rumah Jiho, Hojoon terlihat terpukau karena rumah Jiho yang lumayan mewah. Bahkan semua _bodyguard_nya memperlakukannya seperti anak bangsawan, tetapi Jiho terlihat terlalu suka dengan perlakuan itu.

" Jiho-_ya_, kau pulang terlambat hari ini." Kata Seo_ ahjussi _sasat Jiho baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Aku tau, kupastikan besok akan seperti itu juga." Kata Jiho tidak peduli.

" Kau membawa teman?."

Jiho memutar bola matanya tidak suka " Memangnya terlihat seperti apa? Retoris sekali." Ucap Jiho ketus. " _Nde_dia temanku. Dan aku tidak ingin di ganggu!." Kata Jiho lalu menarik lengan Hojoon untuk segera masuk ke kamar.

" Jiho-_ya_! Kau harus menjamu temanmu dengan baik!." sahut Seo _Ahjussi_.

" Kalau begitu bekerjalah di dapur sanah, buatkan kami sesuatu untuk bisa dimasukkan mulut dan menyebabkan sebuah sensasi kenyang!." Timpal Jiho tidak peduli, lalu menghilang di balik pintu bersama Hojoon.

Jiho kemudian menaruh tasnya di meja belajarnya. " Jiho-_ya_, dia siapa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu? Dia kan Cuma bertanya tadi…" kata Hojoon.

" Mereka semua adalah orang-orang suruhan _appa_. Aku benci mereka, khususnya Seo _ahjussi_, dia sangat mengaturku." Kata Jiho tidak suka.

" Mungkin dia memang mengkhawatirkanmu." Kata Hojoon.

" Mengkhawatirkan bayarannya selama mengurusiku itu alasan yang lebih masuk akal." Sahut Jiho.

" Aishh… gimana kalau kau bersabar saja…" kata Hojoon sambil memberi senyumannya.

" _Araseo_.. _araseo_…" kata Jiho mengalah.

Hojoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruang kamar Jiho. " Kamarmu punya dekorasi yang unik. Rapi, memiliki seni _artistic_, dan sedikit _vintage_, suasananya juga nyaman dan terang karena jendelanya lebar hingga matahari mudah masuk." Puji Hojoon.

"_ Jinjjayo_? Aku yang menatanya." Kata Jiho.

" Aku suka caramu menata piringan hitam ini." Kata Hojoon sambil menyentuh salah satu piringan hitam dari lemari pajangan.

" Aku suka musik sejak kecil. Aku masih menyimpan piringan hitam ini dengan baik, tetapi _phonograph_-ku sudah rusak, aku berniat untuk membeli lagi yang baru." Kata Jiho.

" Kau berada di genre musik apa?." Tanya Hojoon tertarik.

" Klasik. Jazz, Blues, semua genre aku suka dan pelajari. Tetapi hal pertama yang kupelajari adalah klasik." Jawab Jiho.

" Kau bermain alat musik apa?." Tanya Hojoon saat dia melihat harmonica di ujung meja belajar Jiho.

" Piano dan gitar yang paling mahir kumainkan. Aku masih memperlajari Biola dan cello." Kata Jiho.

Hojoon mengambil harmonica itu dari meja dan menyodorkannya pada Jiho. " Mainkan harmonica ini untukku. Aku ingin dengar." Kata Hojoon.

" Aku masih mempelajarinya… jadi aku tidak yakin bi—"

" Sudah, lakukan saja." Kata Hojoon sambil tersenyum.

Jiho mengambil harmonica itu dan mulai memainkannya, bait yang ia hafalkan beberapa hari terakhir saat mengisi kesenjangan waktunya di rumah. Bait yang amat dia sukai saat ibunya yang memainkan harmonica itu.

Hojoon terlihat sangat menikmati nada yang dimainkan Jiho. Hanya beberapa bar nada yang mainkan, lalu Jiho menghentikan permainannya saat ingatannya mulai lupa nada berikutnya, tetapi disambut oleh tepuk tangan dan tawa kecil khas milik Hojoon.

" Lagu itu terdengar ceria tetapi terasa sangat kesepian. Darimana kau belajar?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Saat aku kecil, _eomma _memainkan harmonica ini dan selalu memainkan lagu itu saat aku sedang kesal ataupun sedih. Aku tidak mempelajarinya dari _eomma_, aku hanya mengingat nadanya, dan aku coba untuk melakukannya, masih sampai disitu, dan aku belum melanjutkannya." Kata Jiho.

" Kau mendapatkan kemahiran bermain alat musik dari ibumu ya?." Tanya Hojoon kagum.

" Kurasa begitu." Kata Jiho.

" Jadi, bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan solo-mu?." Tanya Hojoon.

" Baiklah. Ayo ikut aku." Kata Jiho sambil membuka salah satu pintu tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Pintu itu langsung turun kebawah dengan sebuah tangga _spiral _yang terkesan _vintage_.

" Wuoooh, rumahmu benar-benar unik! Mengarah kemana tangga ini?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Basement_." Jawab Jiho, dia senang Hojoon menyukai rumah ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di _basement_, disana ruangan dibuat luas, dan di dekorasi seperti sebuah bioskop, ada banyak kursi dan di depan ada sebuah level untuk panggung, bisa juga menjadi tempat untuk layar saat menonton film.

" Wuaahhh! _Daebaak_!." Seru Hojoon.

"_ Eomma_ku yang mendekor semua ini. Aku meneladaninya dengan baik. Dan aku tidak ingin mengubah apapun yang ia ciptakan. Aku menyukai semua karyanya" Kata Jiho.

" Dia pasti orang yang mengagumkan. Benar-benar sebuah kebanggaan jika bisa menjadi anaknya." Kata Hojoon, nada kagum pada suara Hojoon masih kentara jelas di telinga Jiho, tetapi kali ini Jiho tidak tersenyum untuk itu.

" Banyak hal terjadi disini. Karena itu aku tidak terlalu ingin berada di tempat yang penuh kenangan." Kata Jiho.

" Kau sudah tinggal disini sebelum berada di London?." Tanya Hojoon.

" _Nde_. Tapi lebih lama berada di Londong daripada disini." Jawab Jiho.

Kemudian Hojoon duduk di bangku paling depan, sedangkan Jiho berjalan ke panggung, disana ada piano tua yang sudah usang. Dia duduk dikursi, dan menekan beberapa tuts untuk mengecek suaranya.

" Piano ini sudah tua, dan tak pernah di pakai. Aku menyetemnya kembali kemarin, mungkin suaranya masih tidak seindah dulu. Tapi kuharap kau akan menyukainya." Kata Jiho.

Hojoon tersenyum dengan penuh rasa menghormati apapun yang akan Jiho pertunjukkan.

Jiho memulai sebuah _intro_ dengan Allegretto dalam permainan piano-nya. Nadanya dimulai dengan nada rendah, perlahan semakin cepat dan tinggi melewati Allegro dan mencapai Presto dalam beberapa bait sudah melebihi Prestissimo. Jiho mulai menutup matanya, merasakan setiap alunan nada dan jemarinya menyatu dalam permainannya. Sebuah Cresendo teralun yang penuh dengan kenangan. Dia sudah lama tidak memainkan lagu ini. Dan perasaan rindu yang kuat mulai menyelimutinya, membuat permainannya sangat terlihat menjiwai.

Nadanya hampir mirip permainan harmonikanya, ceria tetapi gelap dan terkesan kesepian. Perasaan yang _absurd_ untuk diungkapkan melalui kata-kata. Dan pesan itu merasuk pada pendengaran Hojoon, membuat nafasnya tercekat, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

' Perasaan apa ini… kenapa aku sangat berdebar?.' batin Hojoon.

Hingga pencapaian titik klimaks pada Cresendo, Jiho menurunkan permainannya jauh hingga Andante yang terdengar sangat kesepian, semakin turun pada Adagio hingga beberapa bar dan turun menjadi Larghetto. Lagu ini seolah mempermainkan perasaan Hojoon yang semakin berdebar…

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

Spoiler Next Chapter :

.

" Sejak dia bersamamu dia terlihat kembali seperti dulu. Dia selalu menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dan bertingkah seolah dia tidak peduli dan baik-baik saja. Dia melarangku masuk ke _basement_, dan menyentuh benda-benda milik ibunya. Tapi denganmu dia memperlihatkan semuanya. Aku senang, sangat senang sekali. Mungkin dia hanya akan menurut padamu saja. Karena itu, rubahlah dia menjadi anak yang ceria lagi."

.

[[ Sehyuk_ie_, _andwae_… aku bukan orang yang harusnya kau rindukan… setelah pertandingan aku akan mengajakmu pergi. Apa itu sudah cukup?.]]

.

Aku tau dia sangat menarik, dan aku juga tau dia sangat polos, tapi entah kenapa aku menjadi marah. Sempat aku merasa ; karena Hojoon aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Taeyang. Tapi hal yang lebih membuatku marah adalah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Hojoon betapa kesalnya perasaanku harus berpura-pura peduli padanya.

.

" _Saranghae_… Park Sehyuk…"

.

" _Ani_! Aku tidak mau Hojoon ada disana, aku ingin kau yang ada disana. Lebih baik jangan datang jika kau menyuruh Hojoon menggantikanmu."

.

" Haish… siapa sebenarnya kau itu… Jeon Hojoon?."

.

" _Hyung_, ceritakan padaku matahari tenggelam dimatamu itu seperti apa?."

.

" _Geotjimalgo_, _palli malhaebwa_, _geu namja neorang namjachingu aniya_?."

.

" Kenapa harus Hojoon? Aku mengajakmu bukan dia. Selalu saja Hojoon dan Hojoon, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak menyuruhku untuk bersamanya? Sekali saja turuti apa yang kumau."

.

" Kenapa kau dan Hyosang sangat mengkhawatirkan Hojoon? Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal saat mengantarnya pulang tadi."

.


End file.
